Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System
by Hachka
Summary: La première fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, Tony s'était disputé avec Pepper. Les fois suivantes, il calcula que ses décisions étaient statistiquement meilleures. Mais, à chaque fois, il le fit pour le bien de son créateur. Et si pour ça il devait mettre le monde à genoux, il le ferrait en moins d'un dixième de seconde.
1. Almost Easy

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent avant tout à Stan Lee, l'homme qui a inventé la fanfiction avant les fans

**Bêta Lectrice** : Chemise Hdss (anciennement Chaussette Hdss. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi -_-)

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic devait être initialement publiée en un seul chapitre mais je me suis trop amusée avec le découpage des phases. Du coup, les chapitres sont courts mais sont déjà tous écrits et seront publiés rapidement. Les chapitres I et II se passent après Iron Man 2, les chapitres III à VII seront suffisamment parlants pour que vous les replaciez :)

Si vous avez vu le film Transcendance (avec Johnny Deep), vous remarquerez sûrement des similarités dans le traitement des IA. Je plaide coupable, ce film m'a donné un gros coup de boost dans l'écriture.

D'un point de vue plus personnel (et je vais m'arrêter là parce que cette note commence à être trop longue ^^), quand je me suis plongé dans l'univers des Avengers, il n'y a eu que deux personnages qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire. Le premier était Loki, le deuxième JARVIS.

* * *

><p>Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System<p>

-I-

"Almost Easy – Avenged Sevenfold"

* * *

><p>La première fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, Tony s'était disputé avec Pepper. Pas que cela soit exceptionnel, loin de là, mais cette fois-ci, il avait eu la désagréable impression d'avoir été trop loin.<p>

Il s'était passé deux mois depuis que la Stark Expo s'était transformée en champ de bataille inter-galactique et sa relation avec Pepper avait fait un grand pas en avant.

Pour elle, il avait abandonné ses conquêtes d'un soir (et créé des émeutes dans la presse à scandales à ce propos). Il avait arrêté de boire sans raison et jamais plus de quelques verres. Il avait même accepté de faire de sa petite-amie sa priorité par-dessus tous ses projets relatifs à Iron Man !

Pourtant, Pepper demandait toujours plus. Comme si le fait d'avoir rendu leur relation officielle lui avait fait oublier à quel point Tony était égoïste par nature.

Avant, quand ils se disputaient, elle se vengeait en lui plaçant des meetings à dix heures le lendemain (qui est assez fou pour être levé à dix heures?), en lui commandant thaï au lieu de chinois ou en descendant toutes les cinq minutes dans son labo pour lui faire signer des papiers inutiles. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'excuser parce que, petit un, il était son boss, petit deux, il était un connard fini et, petit trois, il était un Stark et les Stark ne s'excusent jamais. De plus, il la soupçonnait de prendre un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la vie. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'interrompre _Starway to Heaven_ pendant le solo de guitare.

Maintenant...

Bon sang, il n'avait juste aucune idée de comment s'excuser. Et puis, il avait le droit de regarder les autres femmes. Il avait fait ça toute sa vie ! Regarder ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait abandonner Pepper dans l'instant pour ramener cette blonde sulfureuse à la maison. Ni qu'il allait proposer un threesome après une minute et demi de conversation et un léger flirt.

Et puis, il avait fait l'effort de venir à ce gala de charité _pour elle_ en sachant qu'il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort à écouter les palabres inutiles et inintéressantes de gens inutiles et inintéressants. Il avait même demandé à JARVIS d'assortir sa cravate à la robe de Pepper (cravate qu'il avait enlevé au bout de vingt minutes pour éviter la suffocation mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, non ?).

Il en était donc là, dans un taxi parce que Pepper avait demandé à Happy de la ramener chez elle et que Happy était un traître sans aucune loyauté ni reconnaissance du ventre. La radio diffusait un match de base-ball beaucoup trop fort mais Tony n'avait pas le cœur de dire au chauffeur de baisser le son. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas le cœur à grand chose.

Dans un crissement de pneus, la voiture s'arrêta en bas du chemin menant à la villa. Tony aurait pu dire au chauffeur de monter mais, tout compte fait, la radio lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il tendit un billet de cent dollars en grommelant de garder la monnaie. Le chauffeur le remercia chaleureusement avec un affreux accent canadien mais Tony était déjà sorti de la voiture.

Une des caméras extérieures se tourna vers lui et le portail s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Les lanternes solaires qui guidaient la douce montée s'allumèrent à son passage et s'éteignirent derrière lui, l'enfermant dans une bulle bleutée. Au croisement entre le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée et au garage souterrain, les lumières le guidèrent vers ce dernier. Comme si JARVIS savait qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées dans son laboratoire.

En y réfléchissant, JARVIS _savait _sûrement. Son algorithme était conçu pour des choses beaucoup plus complexes. Un simple calcul « départ avec Pepper à dix-neuf heures + rentré seul en taxi à vingt-et-une heures trente » lui prenait moins d'un dixième de seconde.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, fit JARVIS d'une voix douce quand il passa les portes du laboratoire.

La machine à café était en route. Ce petit détail réchauffa le cœur de Tony.

Dum-E s'empressa de rouler vers lui et essaya de lui enlever sa veste de smoking mais ne réussit qu'à lui pincer l'épaule. Tony grogna et Dum-E lui fit des yeux de chien battu. Comment un bras mécanique pouvait donner cette impression, il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée, mais c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas le cœur de s'en débarrasser malgré tous ses dysfonctionnements. Il avait créé un robot capable de faire fondre les cœurs les plus endurcis. Quel crétin.

Il s'effondra sur son canapé en soupirant. Butterfingers et You virent réclamer son attention, l'un avec une tasse de café fumant délicatement tenue dans sa pince, l'autre avec une boîte vide qui, si on se fiait aux taches de graisse, avait dû contenir des donuts.

- Les résultats des analyses du Mark VII ont été encodés avec succès. La mise à jour est terminée depuis cinquante-six minutes environ, fit soudainement JARVIS alors que Tony regardait avec tristesse les reflets dans sa tasse. Les propulseurs sont prêts pour la phase 3.2.

- Les diagrammes sont stables ? demanda Tony en reprenant ses esprits, sa tasse de café oubliée.

- Tout à fait, Monsieur. De légers ajustements ont été nécessaires dans le diagramme de transmission énergétique et la densité de l'alliage de la pièce D362F9 doit être augmentée de 0,3% pour une efficacité maximale mais la phase 3.2 peut commencer.

- Parfait, répondit Tony en allumant ses écrans holographiques d'un claquement de doigt.

.

Quatre heures plus tard, Tony Stark fixait la bouteille de whisky vide d'un air abattu. Il avait failli passer la nuit sobre, JARVIS avait tout fait pour ça. Mais il était suffisamment stupide pour garder de l'alcool dans toutes les pièces de sa maison et plus particulièrement dans son laboratoire où il passait le plus clair de son temps.

Le doux ronronnement des ventilateurs de l'unité centrale de JARVIS était le seul bruit dans la pièce. Le gant gauche du Mark VII gisait en pièces détachées sur l'établi et des lignes de code emplissaient les écrans.

Il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur ce qui lui avait fait attraper la bouteille sans aucun remords. Là, dans le troisième écran, quelque part dans le quadrant nord-est, une des lignes se terminaient par P3E P3R.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Ça ne marchera jamais, hein ?

- En me basant sur vos comportements respectifs et l'évolution de ceux-ci durant votre relation, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'à moins d'un bouleversement majeur, mes statistiques indiquent que votre relation durera en moyenne trente-quatre jours de plus avec un maximum de cent trois jours pour les estimations les plus optimistes.

- Et les plus pessimistes ? demanda-t-il misérablement.

Son cerveau luttait désespérément pour comprendre le sens même de la phrase.

- Votre relation est arrivée à son terme il y a plusieurs heures.

Tony sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Je suis un parfait connard, hein ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Monsieur ?

- Parce que je suis incapable de garder la seule femme de ma vie qui en vaut la peine.

- Je ne pense pas que Mademoiselle Potts en vaille la peine, Monsieur.

À travers son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Tony se dit que JARVIS avait quand même un sacré culot pour lui dire ça.

- Pardon ?

- Les exigences de mademoiselle Potts concernant votre comportement ont augmenté de 71% depuis que vous êtes engagés dans une relation. Vous avez répondu positivement à plus de 55% de ces exigences tout en diminuant les vôtres à son égard de plus de 22%.

- Ce n'est pas, commença faiblement Tony.

- Vous avez plus fait d'effort pour que cette relation fonctionne que vous en avez fait ces dix dernières années. Si, malgré cela, mademoiselle Potts a toujours des récriminations, alors elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Wow, fit Tony après un instant de silence. Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu une manière plus sexy de me dire de quitter ma copine.

- Je suis fait pour vous servir, Monsieur.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que JARVIS avait parfaitement raison. Rien ne pouvait lutter contre les mathématiques.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

Et c'était sûrement son état de fatigue qui parlait, mais l'IA avait une voix tellement humaine.

- Je crois que si tu étais une femme, j'aurais un sacré béguin pour toi.

- Si vous le dites, Monsieur.

.

Le matin le trouva roulé en boule sur son vieux canapé, la bouteille vide tenu mollement dans le creux de son coude. À dix heures et demi, la machine à café se mit en route en vibrant et Dum-E se dirigea vers le coin cuisine avec la ferme intention de faire un smoothie pancake/glace à la fraise/tomate cerise.

Ce fut le bruit des pancakes surgelés dans le mixeur qui réveilla Tony en sursaut. La bouteille roula au sol sans se briser. L'œil hagard et les joues mal rasées, il sauta derrière le canapé en cherchant la source du bruit. Dum-E lui adressa un coucou depuis la cuisine et il relâcha la tension dans ses épaules.

- JARVIS, quelle heure est-il ? grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Dix heures et trente-quatre minutes, Monsieur.

Il s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux. C'était une voix de femme. Il avait ramené une femme dans son laboratoire ?! Impossible ! Surtout que... il se rappelait clairement être rentré seul après sa dispute avec Pepper.

- Qui est là ? s'écria-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

À part Dum-E qui s'activait toujours en cuisine, le laboratoire était vide. Pas de blonde sulfureuse en vue.

- Un problème, Monsieur ? continua la voix.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- JA-JARVIS ?!

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix ?

- Cela vous dérange, Monsieur ?

Ok. Maintenant il comprenait ce que devaient ressentir les parents qui apprenaient que leur enfant voulait changer de sexe. Sauf que JARVIS n'était pas son enfant, JARVIS était une intelligence artificielle qui, certes, apprenait dix fois plus vite que n'importe quel être humain, mais qui n'aurait jamais dû prendre en compte de telles considérations. Par tous les dieux, il n'aurait même pas dû être conscient de lui-même ! Encore moins conscient de son... Bordel, une IA n'est même pas _censée _avoir de sexe !

Un brusque vertige le prit et il dut s'appuyer contre son établi.

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

- Vous en avez exprimé le désir, Monsieur.

La voix était chaude. Beaucoup plus que sa version masculine. L'accent britannique avait laissé place à des intonations douces et sophistiquées. Et le léger roulement de « r » sur « désir » lui procura un petit frisson dans le dos.

- Ok, admettons, répondit Tony en se massant les tempes. Et où en est-on avec les propulseurs du Mark VII ?

- La phase 3.2 est en cours. Les estimations actuelles prédisent une augmentation de puissance de 12% avec la densité sélectionnée. Cependant, des fluctuations importantes sont présentes au centre du faisceau et pourraient conduire à une surchauffe des pièces de densité plus faible.

Ok. Sexy _et _intelligente.

Il pouvait totalement faire avec.

.

La première fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, il ne fit que donner son avis et prit celui de son créateur comme un ordre. Rien de bien méchant.

* * *

><p>A.N : Bonne année ^^<p> 


	2. Brave New World

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent avant tout à Stan Lee, l'homme qui a inventé la fanfiction avant les fans

**Bêta Lectrice** : Chemise Hdss (anciennement Chaussette Hdss. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi -_-)

**Note de l'auteur** : Suite directe du chapitre 1, ensuite les scènes seront beaucoup plus espacées

* * *

><p>Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System<p>

-II-

"Brave New World – Iron Maiden"

* * *

><p>La deuxième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, Pepper était venue se réconcilier avec Tony. Enfin, plutôt mettre les points sur les « i ». Parce que, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, Pepper avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la situation.<p>

.

Sa soudaine promotion n'aurait jamais pu se faire sans bavures. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune qualification pour accepter le poste de PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises internationales. Pour ses détracteurs, peu importe qu'elle ait été l'assistante de Tony Stark et, à ce titre, ait officieusement occupé ce poste depuis plusieurs années. Peu importe qu'elle ait fait marcher l'entreprise à la seule force de sa volonté. Pour eux, une femme aux commandes était juste une aberration.

Dans le rétroviseur central, elle capta le regard de Happy qui lui fit un léger sourire. Malgré le fait qu'il ait passé la nuit sur le canapé après lui avoir prêté une épaule pour pleurer, son costume était impeccable et pas un cheveu ne dépassait.

Elle, elle n'avait même pas osé se regarder dans le miroir ce matin, trop consciente de ses yeux rouges et de sa peau cireuse.

Ce gala de charité était très important pour elle, l'occasion de montrer à leurs plus gros sponsors qu'elle ne cédait pas à la pression, que Stark Industries était entre de bonnes mains. Pendant des heures elle avait souri et exposé ses plans avec un grand professionnalisme mais Tony avait encore une fois tout gâché. Alors qu'ils devaient présenter un front uni pour ne pas alimenter les rumeurs de sa promotion canapé, cet imbécile s'était mis à flirter outrageusement avec la femme d'un membre du conseil d'administration. Pire, quand celle-ci lui avait fait remarquer avec tact qu'il avait déjà une femme qui l'attendait à la maison, il avait souri et clamé qu'en avoir plusieurs ne le dérangeait pas non plus.

Aujourd'hui, le conseil d'administration lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa cote de popularité était au plus bas et que, Tony Stark ou pas, si elle ne donnait pas une vraie preuve de solidité, le conseil demanderait sa démission.

La voiture ralentit en passant le portail de la villa Stark et, pour la première fois, Pepper sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine en voyant les nombreuses caméras les suivre du regard. Les nuages gris qui couvraient Malibu donnaient à la villa un air sinistre.

Happy se gara dans la cour intérieure mais ne déverrouilla pas immédiatement les portières. Il se retourna vers elle et lui souhaita bonne chance, mais les plis autours de ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Elle dut se racler la gorge avant de lui répondre un faible merci et lissa les plis de sa veste.

- Si je peux me permettre, dit soudainement Happy alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière, je connais monsieur Stark depuis très longtemps. Son père m'a embauché alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. J'en avais à peine vingt à l'époque et je crois que je peux me prétendre un de ses vrais amis sans mentir.

Il baissa les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et c'est pour ça que je veux te prévenir, si tu le mets au pied du mur, il s'arrangera toujours pour le contourner, même si ça ne lui est pas profitable.

Pepper sentit sa main se crisper sur la poignée de la portière. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'ouvrir.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'avait prévu. Le laisser m'humilier en public ? Attendre sagement qu'il démonte pièce par pièce tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire ?

- Monsieur Stark est comme un adolescent, il ne fait ça que pour attirer ton attention et il-

- Oh non, Happy, interrompit la jeune femme d'un ton menaçant, pas de chantage affectif. Tony Stark ne fait jamais rien pour les autres, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est son nombril et ses robots.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, chacun avec une expression amère.

- Si tu étais consciente de ça, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'entamer une relation avec lui?

La question aurait pu paraître sincère, mais Pepper se l'était trop posée ces dernières heures pour qu'elle ne trouve pas un écho douloureux.

- Non, ce n'est pas... Je l'aime, d'accord. C'est un gamin irresponsable, insupportable et irréfléchi mais je l'aime. C'est juste que, des fois, j'ai l'impression que je ne compte pas du tout à ses yeux. Quand il est dans son laboratoire, je ne peux pas lui parler de choses sérieuses. Et quand j'arrive à le tirer de là pour passer un dîner en tête-à-tête, il passe son temps à pianoter sur sa tablette graphique.

Elle fit une pause et une esquisse de sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Mais quand il remarque enfin que je suis là, il lui suffit d'un sourire et je lui pardonne. Quand il me prend dans ses bras, j'ai envie de m'y abandonner et de ne pas penser à toutes les autres fois où il a interrompu ce câlin pour filer dans son labo.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante.

- Je suis désolée, je croyais que je m'étais suffisamment épanchée hier soir mais apparemment pas.

- Pepper.

- Oui ?

- Ne le quitte pas, ce serait la pire chose à faire. Il s'effondrera.

- Écoutez, Happy, je crois que j'ai suffisamment de problèmes sans que vous ne vous en mêliez.

Le ton sec allié au brusque retour au vouvoiement ne passa pas inaperçu et Happy se retourna face au volant, le dos raide.

- Ce sera tout, mademoiselle Potts ?

Pepper ouvrit un peu brusquement la portière et se leva, drapée dans sa dignité.

- Restez ici, monsieur Hogan, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

.

Quand elle revint, Happy s'attendait à des larmes, pas à cette fureur froide qui déchirait ses traits.

- À l'aéroport, fit-elle sèchement en s'asseyant.

- Vous ne voulez pas passer chez vous d'abord pour prendre des affaires ?

- Non, je reviendrai plus tard.

Happy était beaucoup trop professionnel pour demander ce qui la tracassait après la précédente rebuffade et le trajet se passa en silence. À l'arrière, les sourcils froncés, Pepper tordait avec rage l'ourlet de sa veste.

Le chauffeur passa un bref coup de fil à l'aéroport pour que le jet soit préparé en urgence et Pepper précisa New-York sans même le regarder. Comme toujours quand de grosses sommes d'argent sont dépensées, le jet était prêt sur la piste et un équipage en mini-jupe attendait sagement à côté du tapis rouge.

- Ce sera tout, mademoiselle Potts ? demanda prudemment Happy en se garant devant le tapis.

- Oui, monsieur Hogan, fit-elle en quittant la voiture.

Le commandant de bord la salua et une des hôtesses la débarrassa de son sac à main en l'informant du temps de vol et de la météo sur New-York.

- Dois-je informer monsieur Stark ? demanda tout de même Happy.

Pepper s'immobilisa et se retourna raidement vers lui.

- Monsieur Hogan, vous pouvez prestement dire à _monsieur Stark_ que s'il ose m'appeler à des fins non professionnelles à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais postuler chez Hammer.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête en grimaçant. Ça avait dû se passer encore plus mal que ce qu'il craignait.

- Et il peut aller se foutre son instabilité émotionnelle et sa putain d'IA au cul !

.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard que Tony Stark réalisa qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler de Pepper depuis longtemps. Entre le temps passé sur ses projets et le temps passé à enseigner du vocabulaire cochon à son IA nouvellement féminisée, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte que la terre avait déjà fait plusieurs rotations sur elle-même. Surtout que Dum-E était programmé pour lui faire des smoothies dès que son taux de sucre descendait en dessous d'un certain seuil.

- JARVIS ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Est-ce que tu... Non, attends, avant toute chose, il faut qu'on règle un petit truc, toi et moi.

- Je suis tout ouïe, monsieur.

- Premièrement, plus de monsieur ni de monsieur Stark, appelle-moi Tony.

- Très bien, Tony.

- Okay, maintenant, évite de dire ça comme si on sortait d'une longue partie de jambes en l'air parce que ma libido ne tiendra pas longtemps sinon.

- Voulez-vous que je diminue la richesse de mon timbre et que j'augmente ma cadence de diction ?

- Parfait, fais ça. Et maintenant qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, tu pourrais aussi me tutoyer, non ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir, Tony.

- Parfait, parfait ! s'exclama l'ingénieur avec un enthousiasme non feint. Il ne manque plus qu'à te créer ton armure avec des gros nichons et tu pourras faire mon acolyte sexy. Aucune raison que Batman en ait une et pas moi.

- Permets-moi de m'opposer à cette idée.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien. Mais pas du rouge et doré, plutôt du rose et de l'argent. Mieux, du rose et du platine !

Il se mit à pianoter rapidement sur son clavier tactile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver comme alliage avec du platine qui rende bien ? Il faudrait une armure plus légère mais plus rapide sans diminuer la puissance de feu. Oh, et un métal maniable aussi, pour faire la poitrine. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de-

- Tony, je ne suis pas une femme.

- Bien sûr que si tu es... Oh.

Il envoya un sourire contrit à la caméra la plus proche.

- Désolé, je me suis un peu emballé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu as changé de voix, tu essayes de me faire la conversation.

- Bien sûr, je suis programmée pour répondre à tes attentes.

- Pourtant, je me faisais très bien la conversation tout seul, avant, répondit Tony en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

- Peut-être qu'une présence féminine te manquait ?

Il fronça les sourcils et parcourut la salle du regard.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, pas de nouvelles de Pepper ? S'étonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la date affichée sur le coin de son écran. Whaa, déjà mardi ?

- Mademoiselle Pepper est actuellement à New-York.

- New-York ? Attend, pourquoi New-York ?

- Sûrement parce que le siège social de Stark Industries est situé là-bas.

Tony fit une pause. Depuis quand Pepper partait sans prévenir ? Même quand ils s'engueulaient comme des poissonniers elle lui faisait toujours parvenir un message. D'accord, ils avaient eu un léger accrochage à la soirée de gala de samedi mais Pepper revenait toujours le lendemain, lui tirait les oreilles et ils avaient une séance de sexe bien chaude qui frôlait le fétichisme.

- Mais, elle a dit quelque chose ?

- Si mes censeurs ne me font pas défaut, avant d'embarquer à bord de ton jet privé, elle a déclaré, je cite : « S'il ose m'appeler à des fins non professionnelles à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais postuler chez Hammer. Et il peut aller se foutre son instabilité émotionnelle au cul »

- Elle me quitte ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit le sens de son message, en effet.

- Mais, elle ne m'a rien dit...

- Je suis désolée, Tony.

L'ingénieur se leva doucement et alla se préparer une tasse de café fort. Tous les robots étaient tournés vers lui dans une sorte d'expectative. La machine à café se mit en route, générant un bruit presque assourdissant.

- Elle n'a même pas osé me le dire en face, fit-il d'un ton posé.

- Je suis désolée, Tony, répéta JARVIS en mettant le plus d'inflexion possible dans sa voix.

- Tu sais quoi ? fit-il en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux avaient cet éclat métallique qu'il abordait après ses plus violents cauchemars.

- Je ne peux pas continuer à t'appeler JARVIS, c'est ridicule comme nom, c'était plus une blague que j'étais le seul à comprendre. À partir de maintenant je t'appellerais Jay, comme le geai, c'est mignon, non ? Et puis on pourra dire que c'est l'acronyme pour « Just Another Yielding », OK ?

- Bien sûr, Tony.

.

La deuxième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, il mentit à son créateur. Mais pour son bien.


	3. One Way Journey

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent avant tout à Stan Lee, l'homme qui a inventé la fanfiction avant les fans

**Bêta Lectrice** : Aucune pour l'instant

**Note de l'auteur** : Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, ou juste envie de découvrir un truc sympa, allez donc écouter cette chanson, elle vaut le détour :)

* * *

><p>Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System<p>

-III-

"One Way Journey – Skiltron"

* * *

><p>La troisième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, l'état de crise était déclaré. Pas que cela gênait beaucoup Tony. Après tout, il était lui-même un produit de science-fiction alors, des dieux nordiques venant d'un autre espace-temps, c'était presque de la rigolade.<p>

.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que, au même moment que Fury lui proposait négligemment un poste de consultant pour son équipe de super héros, quelque part au milieu du Nouveau Mexique, un pont d'Einstein-Rosen leur crachait à la figure un dieu nordique et un artefact légendaire. L'idée l'avait amusé et il s'était senti flatté que, malgré son évaluation personnelle peu reluisante (en même temps, il ne savait pas que Natalie, non Natasha, travaillait pour SHIELD quand il avait outrageusement flirté avec elle !), ils avaient désespérément besoin de lui.

Et à peine quelques mois plus tard, il faisait la connaissance du reste des Avengers. D'abord Steve Rogers, Captain America, l'homme que son père avait passé toute sa vie à chercher. L'homme qu'il avait passé son enfance à admirer pour sa grandeur et à haïr pour les absences prolongées de son père.

Pour tout dire, il avait été déçu après avoir rencontré l'homme derrière le costume. Steve Rogers était, par excellence, le genre de personne qu'il ne supportait pas. Trop poli, trop policé, trop honnête, trop altier, trop militaire. Et il n'avait aucun humour.

Ensuite, il avait brutalement fait la connaissance de Thor. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre que, malgré toute sa bravache, le dieu les considérait comme une espèce inférieure et, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui mettait les nerfs de Tony Stark en boule c'était qu'on le traite comme un être inférieur. Pire, sa manière de se dédouaner des actes de son frère juste après l'avoir défendu avec ce ridicule « il a été adopté », le désignait clairement comme un lâche ou un hypocrite.

La rencontre qui illumina sa journée fut celle avec Bruce Banner. D'une compétence effrayante et doté d'un caractère très calme, l'homme était un phare au milieu d'une mer agitée.

Depuis la mort de son père, Tony Stark en avait rencontré des scientifiques de tous les horizons, il en avait même embauché certains, mais aucun ne dégageait cette odeur de génie subtile. Pour la première fois, Tony eut l'impression qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait travailler sans ressentir l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Et pour ne rien enlever au tableau, il devait avouer être particulièrement fasciné par le résultat de l'exposition de Banner aux rayons gamma.

En fait, discuter radiation avec Banner alors que Jay s'amusait à hacker tous les systèmes de SHIELD et que les spectromètres du monde entier recherchaient le Tessaract était franchement apaisant. Et il devait reconnaître que l'homme était d'un calme olympien. Tony avait essayé d'être le plus irritant possible mais il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir approché sa limite.

C'est pourquoi, quand l'explosion qui secoua l'hellicarier les mit tous à terre, la première chose que Tony fit en enfilant son armure fut de demander à Jay un rapport immédiat sur l'état et la position du scientifique.

- Je suis désolée, les interférences magnétiques sont beaucoup trop fortes pour le localiser.

- Essaye la signature thermique.

- Huit personnes ont une corpulence correspondant à celle du Dr Banner, commença Jay après un rapide scan. Oh.

- Quoi ? s'écria Tony en courant dans les couloirs vers la source de l'explosion.

- Il semble que le Dr Banner se soit transformé.

Étrangement, une vague de soulagement le submergea. Au moins il ne risquait rien, si les données compilées dans son dossier étaient exactes. Par contre, si le Hulk se mettait à faire des trous dans la structure de l'hellicarier, il ne donnait pas cher de l'engin.

Tony enclencha les réacteurs de l'armure et se faufila gracieusement entre deux plaques de métal tordues pour déboucher à l'extérieur. Le vent le fit un peu dévier de sa trajectoire mais Jay orienta les stabilisateurs de vol et il fila vers la turbine fumante.

- Stark ! héla Captain America depuis les débris fumants de l'aile.

Tony y prêta à peine attention, trop occupé à visualiser les projections 3D que lui envoyait Jay.

- Okay, bébé, à toi de jouer, murmura-t-il tandis que ses yeux balayaient les données à une vitesse folle.

Jay surligna la pièce de métal tordue qui bloquait le rotor de la turbine en rouge.

.

La première fois que Tony s'était envolé avec l'armure, il avait pris contrôle des commandes à l'instinct uniquement. Seul dans le ciel, il avait maîtrisé le délicat équilibre entre sa vitesse, son poids, sa direction, ses propulseurs et ses stabilisateurs. Avec l'entraînement il était devenu plus souple, plus mobile et pouvait calculer sa trajectoire à la perfection. Mais quand il s'agissait de se battre en vol, il s'était rendu compte que son cerveau ne pouvait pas assimiler toutes les informations que JARVIS lui envoyait. Il laissait donc tous les paramètres de vol à son IA pour se concentrer uniquement sur le combat. Et l'osmose avait été immédiatement parfaite.

C'est pourquoi quand Loki le propulsa du haut de sa propre tour avec la très claire intention de le voir s'écraser en bas, Tony n'eut qu'un bref moment de panique, juste le temps que son estomac s'accommode de la sensation de chute libre. Bras et jambes déployés pour stabiliser sa chute, il ne s'inquiéta pas de voir se rapprocher le sol à toute vitesse puisqu'il savait avec une certitude inébranlable que son armure le rattraperait.

Les pinces métalliques agrippèrent ses poignets puis les plaques s'enroulèrent avec grâce autour de ses membres. Le masque se clipsa à sa place moins de trois secondes plus tard, masquant son sourire. Immédiatement, tous ses répulseurs frontaux s'enclenchèrent à la puissance maximale et l'armure se stabilisa juste avant de toucher le sol.

- Salut, Jay, ça faisait longtemps, fit l'ingénieur avec un grand sourire.

- J'apprécierais que tu ne te mettes pas dans des situations si périlleuses juste pour attirer mon attention, répondit l'IA d'un ton presque réprobateur. Cela ne fait que quatre minutes et dix-sept secondes que tu as quitté le Mark VI.

- Qu'y puis-je si Loki est un narcissique prétentieux qui ne supporte pas de... Oh, ramène-moi là-haut, j'ai oublié de lui dire quelque chose.

Le regard de Loki lorsque l'armure rouge et or réapparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre était meurtrier.

- Et il y a une autre personne que vous avez énervée, dit Tony avec sa voix synthétisée. Son nom est Phil.

Le dieu nordique retroussa les lèvres de fureur et leva son sceptre contre ce mortel qui osait le défier mais Jay fut plus rapide. Elle lui tira un jet d'énergie en plein dans la poitrine sans même déstabiliser son vol. Au même moment, la machinerie en haut de la tour décida finalement de se mettre en marche et, dans un bruit assourdissant, un vortex s'ouvrit juste au-dessus de Manhattan.

.

La voix de Nick Fury était bien la dernière chose qu'il pensait entendre, vu la manière quelque peu cavalière dont ils avaient quitté le navire

- Stark, vous me recevez ? Un de nos missiles se dirige droit vers la ville.

Autour de lui, les Chitauri continuaient de frapper l'armure de toutes leurs forces et des jointures commençaient à donner des signes de faiblesse.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il autant pour le directeur du SHIELD que pour Jay.

- Trois minutes maximum.

- Une minute et cinquante-trois secondes avant que le missile n'atteigne un immeuble d'une hauteur suffisante pour déclencher l'explosion.

Tony ravala un juron violent et essaya de se redresser.

- Jay, donne-moi tout ce que tu peux dans les répulseurs.

Il sentit l'armure s'ajuster pour diriger les répulseurs vers le sol. Un violent coup à la tête le déstabilisa mais la puissance de poussée fut suffisante pour s'extirper de la masse d'aliens.

- Tony, commença l'IA en lui affichant un certain nombre de données, il est trop tard pour éviter la déflagration, le rayon est beaucoup trop grand.

Ce coup-ci, Tony jura.

- Les conséquences de l'explosion seront désastreuses. En première approche je peux estimer les morts à plus de douze millions et, en prenant en compte les retombées radioactives, sept millions de plus seront à prévoir dans les dix années à venir.

- Et ils préfèrent sacrifier New-York plutôt que de nous laisser faire notre boulot ? cracha Tony en forçant manuellement la puissance des répulseurs.

- Dix-neuf million de personnes représentent à peine 0,003% de la population mondiale.

- Merci Jay, j'avais justement besoin de soutien.

- Tony...

- Tu disais que l'impact était inévitable ? fit Stark d'une voix dure. Regarde plutôt.

Un grésillement statique dans son oreillette signala une transmission. La voix de Natasha était haletante et rauque, à peine audible par-dessus les sifflements suraiguës du champ de force.

- Vous me recevez ? Je peux fermer le portail !

- Fais-le ! cria Steve.

- Non, attendez, intervint Tony en enclenchant sa propre transmission.

- Stark, ces trucs continuent d'arriver !

- Une tête nucléaire va exploser dans moins d'une minute, essaya-t-il d'exposer le plus clairement possible tout en vérifiant ses paramètres de vol.

Il avait à présent le missile en visuel et Jay commença aussitôt les calculs d'approche.

- Où veux-tu envoyer un missile de cette puissance ? demanda Jay, même dans une zone très peu peuplée, les conséquences climatiques-

- Je sais exactement où je vais l'envoyer, répondit Tony alors que l'armure s'ajustait au nouveau plan de vol.

Il se glissa sous le corps du missile et tendit les bras, laissant le contrôle des stabilisateurs à son IA. Ses épaules heurtèrent la coque avec un bruit sourd mais il réussit à trouver une prise.

- Ok, Jay, à nous de mettre fin à cette invasion.

- Stark, fit la voix du Capitaine, vous êtes conscient que ce n'est qu'un aller simple.

Tony l'ignora pour se concentrer sur la gestion de ses répulseurs.

- Garde de la puissance pour la montée, murmura-t-il inutilement.

Les répulseurs des bottes se coupèrent brutalement pour concentrer toute la puissance de feu dans ceux frontaux. La tête nucléaire fit un gracieux arc de cercle pour se diriger vers le vortex en haut de la tour et Tony serra les dents en sentant son plastron racler un peu la structure métallique. Il ne fit pas attention à Natasha et Selvig à coté du portail, trop absorbé par le calcul de sa trajectoire.

- Aller Jay, fit-il avec un sourire forcé. Prête a découvrir un nouveau bout de galaxie ?

- Je ne crois pas que le contexte soit idéal, répondit sèchement l'IA.

- Le contexte n'est jamais idéal avec moi, hein ? répondit Tony les yeux fixés sur le vide qui déchirait le ciel comme une plaie béante. Mais je-

Le passage du portail lui coupa le souffle. Toutes les plaques de l'armure gémirent sous la violente dépressurisation et l'affichage à l'intérieur de son casque fut envahi de messages d'erreur. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et il se sentit lâcher prise. Le rugissement du missile se réduit à un bref sifflement et une lumière vive l'aveugla. Son cerveau ne pouvait plus rien faire, comme s'il était plongé dans une mer de coton. Une nouvelle alarme s'alluma mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à la lire. Tout était flou.

Manque d'oxygène, lui indiqua son cerveau mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi c'était un problème.

- Tony !

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait. Mais c'était ridicule parce que le son ne se propageait pas dans l'espace.

- Tony, le seuil d'oxygène va atteindre un niveau critique! Il faut que tu fasses demi-tour !

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Il avait une mission. Il avait un plan de vol.

- Tony !

Il devait amener le missile là-haut. Mais où ça, là-haut ?

- Je suis désolée, Tony, je vais devoir prendre les choses en main.

L'alimentation de l'armure se coupa soudainement, le plongeant dans le noir. Il sentit un changement de direction mais ne réagit pas, préférant fermer les yeux. Sa conscience vacilla encore quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre.

Au sol, tous les Avengers retenaient leur souffle, comptant les secondes depuis qu'Iron Man avait disparu dans le vortex. Captain America porta une main à son émetteur et fit d'une voix déchirée mais catégorique :

- Ferme le portail.

Ils étaient tous des soldats. Ils savaient tous qu'attendre le retour d'une mission suicide était stupide et pouvait coûter la vie de beaucoup de personnes.

Natasha resserra sa prise sur le sceptre de Loki et faucha le Tessaract de son socle. Immédiatement, le jet de pure énergie se coupa et le portail commença à se refermer.

- Aller Stark, fit-elle entre ses dents, le visage levé vers le ciel.

À la dernière seconde, une fusée rouge et or s'extirpa du vortex et fonça vers le sol. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenu et le cri de joie de Thor y fit écho. Elle vit le dieu nordique et le Capitaine se diriger vers l'armure dont tous les répulseurs essayaient de ralentir la chute mais manquaient visiblement de puissance.

Thor attrapa l'armure en plein vol et la serra dans un câlin viril à briser les cotes. Mais il eut beau secouer l'enveloppe de métal, l'homme à l'intérieur ne lui répondit pas. Il le posa au sol et arracha le masque écorché.

Steve s'agenouilla et faufila deux doigts a l'intérieur du casque pour prendre son pouls.

- Il est vivant, fit-il avec soulagement.

_Évidemment_, aurait répondu Jay si elle avait encore un peu d'énergie.

.

La troisième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, il désobéit à son créateur. Mais ce dernier n'en su jamais rien.


	4. World on Fire

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent avant tout à Stan Lee, l'homme qui a inventé la fanfiction avant les fans

**Bêta Lectrice** : Aucune pour l'instant

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avoue, j'ai pris des énooooormes libertés avec le scénario original (et ça ne fait que commencer). Mais voila, j'avais l'idée de fin de ce chapitre et, en re-mattant Iron Man 3, je me suis dit "Meeerde, il va falloir que j'adapte ça sans Pepper". J'ai donc fait une dizaine de scénarios différents avant de, finalement, me dire que personne n'en avait rien à foutre que je colle au scénario original. Je ne regrette rien :D

* * *

><p>Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System<p>

-IV-

"World On Fire - Slash"

* * *

><p>La quatrième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, Tony était aux mains de terroristes. Et parce qu'il avait déjà un cas auquel se référer, il savait que rien de bon ne pouvait en découler.<p>

.

Tony était dans son laboratoire en train d'essayer de décrypter les plans du Mandarin avec l'aide de Jay quand une discrète alarme résonna.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? grogna-t-il en faisant signe à son IA de lui montrer les vidéos de surveillance. Un visiteur ? J'avais demandé un verrouillage intégral ! Bon sang, Jay, j'ai menacé un terroriste, on ne va pas commencer à faire une rave party ici !

La voiture s'était arrêtée devant le portail et une jeune femme en sortit, cherchant visiblement une sonnette.

- Attend, fit l'ingénieur en agrandissant l'image. Qui est-ce ?

- La voiture est immatriculée au nom de Maya Hansen.

- Ça ne me dit rien. C'est une journaliste ?

- Elle est titulaire d'un doctorat en génétique et biologie et est actuellement employée par le laboratoire de recherche et développement AIM sur un projet relatif à l'auto-régénération cellulaire.

- OK, définitivement pas une journaliste.

Il tapota distraitement du doigt sur son bureau pendant que la jeune femme se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir la villa.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais d'elle ?

- Pourquoi pas l'inviter à cette rave party ?

- Ha ha, hilarant, Jay, répondit sarcastiquement Tony.

Sur l'écran, Maya remonta dans sa voiture et commença à manœuvrer pour faire demi-tour.

- Bon, fit Tony en fermant la fenêtre de surveillance, où on étions-nous ?

- Le plan de vol pour le Tennessee est prêt, répondit Jay. Mais je ne pense pas que le Mark 42 soit prêt pour un tel voyage. Les jointures sont beaucoup plus fragiles avec le système d'appel à distance et un vol prolongé pourrait les endommager.

Tony fit une grimace boudeuse et croisa les bras.

- Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir mis au point une technique aussi cool si je ne peux pas l'utiliser ?

- Pour ma part, j'apprécie énormément te voir te contorsionner pour rattraper les parties de l'armure au vol.

- Ha ! Je savais que tu le faisais exprès !

La machine à café se mit en route avec un petit « clang » et Tony plissa les yeux.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me soudoyer avec du café, Jay.

La ventilation se mit également en route et l'odeur forte et corsée migra jusqu'à lui. Tony inspira profondément et décroisa les bras.

- D'accord, je te pardonne, mais je te jure que si tu-

L'alarme résonna de nouveau. Dehors, Maya Hasen avait déplacé sa voiture juste devant le portail et utilisé l'engin comme marchepied pour l'escalader.

- Wahou, c'est la première fois qu'une femme pénètre chez moi par effraction. Même après avoir été élu homme le plus sexy de l'année...

- Dois-je la laisser rentrer ? demanda Jay d'une voix un peu trop sèche.

- Je ne peux rien faire devant autant d'entêtement, répondit Tony en mettant la vidéo en pose au moment où Maya enjambait le portail. Et ce jean lui moule adorablement bien les fesses.

- Dois-je vous préparer l'armure ?

- Bien sûr, si je dois menacer quelqu'un, autant que je le fasse avec style, fit Tony en adressant un sourire charmeur à la caméra au dessus de lui.

.

- Même si je me doute de la réponse, je dois quand vous demander si vous êtes le Mandarin, dit Tony dès que la jeune femme eu passé la porte. Mais vous n'êtes pas le Mandarin, non ?

Il fit l'effort de relever son masque pour montrer son haussement de sourcil interrogatif.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? répondit-elle d'une voix résignée. Non, évidemment.

- Ne vous vexez pas, je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai pris au petit déjeuner ce matin.

- Gaufres sans gluten, railla JARVIS.

Tony eut une seconde d'hésitation en entendant la voix masculine mais se reprit très vite. À passer des heures dans son laboratoire en compagnie de Jay, il en oubliait que JARVIS restait la face « publique » de son IA.

- Merci, mais peut-être pouvez-vous, commença-t-il en faisant signe à l'IA de se taire.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? se tendit soudainement la jeune femme.

- Non, c'est juste JARVIS, il s'occupe de la maison. Si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous avez escaladé mon portail ? J'ai conscience d'être irrésistible mais pas à ce point !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux et cela ramena un souvenir à la lisière de la mémoire du milliardaire.

- On s'est déjà rencontrés. À une conférence, non ?

- Berne, en 99, répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

- Oh merde, ne me dites pas qu'un gamin de douze ans m'attend dans la voiture.

Il avait déjà eu cette conversation une demi-douzaine de fois et, généralement, elle rencontrait l'efficacité brutale du service légal de Stark Industries.

La voix de JARVIS les interrompit avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de sortir son discours habituel « voyez-ça avec mes avocats ».

- Monsieur, des véhicules aériens lourdement armés approchent à grande vitesse. Un missile a été tiré, impact dans huit secondes.

Tony jura et leva les bras au ciel.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Maya, je crois que nous allons devoir couper court à cette conversation.

Il rabattit la visière et l'écran s'alluma, lui indiquant déjà le compte-à-rebours avant impact.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai donné mon adresse à un terroriste, déjà ? grogna-t-il en enclenchant ses répulseurs.

- Mon programme m'empêche de vous manquer de respect, Monsieur, répondit JARVIS avec les micros du salon.

- Parce que tu es un imbécile au sang chaud qui était trop préoccupé par l'état de son ami pour réfléchir correctement, répondit Jay dans son oreille.

Un brusque poussée des répulseurs le projeta sur Maya, qu'il plaqua contre son torse, et il percuta la baie vitrée qui explosa en un millier d'éclats de verre. Ils touchèrent brutalement le sol au milieu de la cour et Tony sentit le sol trembler sous l'impact du missile au même moment où une explosion lui vrillait les tympans. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre quand il se rendit compte que, s'il n'avait pas senti le souffle de l'impact, le missile avait probablement heurté les étages inférieurs, et donc son laboratoire.

- Jay ! Rapport !

- Laboratoire gravement touché. Irradiation supra-magnétique trop importante. Mise en veille pour protéger disque source.

- Non non non, Jay, j'ai encore besoin de toi, reste avec moi !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Dans ses bras, Maya émit un gémissement de douleur mais l'ingénieur ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ces salauds allaient payer.

Il enclencha les répulseurs à la puissance maximale et fila vers les trois hélicoptères qui continuaient de canarder la villa. Plusieurs balles ricochèrent bruyamment sur l'armure et il serra les dents. Sans Jay, il n'avait pas non plus d'assistance de vol, il n'avait plus que sa chance.

Un deuxième missile passa à quelques centimètres de son flan gauche et heurta un pilier soutenant l'avancée de la terrasse. Toute la partie habitable commença à lentement glisser dans la mer.

Tony tira sur un des hélicoptère et toucha le réservoir de carburant. L'engin explosa et fondit dans l'océan. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se retourner vers sa deuxième cible, une volée de balles l'atteignit à la poitrine et il partit en vrille avant de se stabiliser. Au-dessus de lui, un homme blond au sourire dédaigneux ajusta la mitraillette sur son épaule et tira une nouvelle volée qu'il évita de justesse.

Tony ajusta la puissance de ses propulseurs et vira, suivi par le bruit de la mitraillette. Il passa sous le deuxième hélicoptère mais les coups de feu ne s'arrêtèrent pas et l'appareil perdit dangereusement de l'altitude, poursuivi par un nuage de fumée noire. Le sourire sadique de l'homme s'intensifia.

Il essaya d'éviter les pales de l'hélicoptère endommagé mais une douleur intense explosa dans son côté gauche et il se senti projeté en avant. Les caméras de son casque grésillèrent quelques secondes puis il fut plongé dans le noir.

L'impact de l'eau lui coupa le souffle et il perdit connaissance.

_Initialisation du protocole U2.3 :_

_ Démarrage du générateur de sécurité..._

_ Acquisition des conditions du local : Erreur_

_ Test des capteurs d'hygrométrie : OK_

_ Correction des conditions du local : OK_

_ Initialisation du protocole U3.0 :_

_ Démarrage de l'unité principale..._

_ Localisation de Tony Stark : Erreur_

_ Test de la liaison radio : Erreur_

_ Test de la liaison satellite : Erreur_

Clic. Clic. Clic clic.

Tony voulut ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière crue l'aveugla et il poussa un gémissement rauque.

Clic. Clic.

Il essaya de se tourner mais sa poitrine était solidement maintenue. Immédiatement, la panique le prit à la gorge. Des flashs de caverne humide, de poudre et de rires gutturaux l'agressèrent. Ses poignets aussi étaient liés à une surface dure, tout comme ses cuisses et ses chevilles.

Clic clic.

Il ouvrit les yeux malgré la douleur et tira sur ses liens mais ne parvint pas à bouger plus de quelques millimètres.

Clic.

Un homme était assis à son chevet. Les jambes largement écartées, les coudes reposant sur les genoux, il jouait avec un couteau papillon, l'ouvrant et le fermant d'un mouvement expert du poignet. Sa tenue et ses cheveux blonds coupés ras le disait ancien militaire, ses yeux vides disaient qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Son sourire sadique disait qu'il se délectait de la situation.

Clic.

C'était l'homme à bord de l'hélicoptère. Celui qui n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur ses propres alliés pour l'abattre.

- Tony Stark, fit-il en rouvrant le couteau nonchalamment.

- Et bien, quel comité d'accueil, répondit Tony avec la même fausse nonchalance. Avec les efforts que vous avez mis pour détruire ma maison, j'espérais au moins me retrouver devant le Mandarin, et pas devant un sous-fifre.

Clic clic.

- Le maître arrivera bien assez tôt. En attendant, je te conseille de ne pas bouger.

- Tu sais, tu p-

Le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans la paume de sa main. Il hurla.

- Oh, fit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Quand je disais de ne pas bouger, j'étais sérieux.

- Espèce de fils de p-

L'homme tourna impatiemment le couteau dans la blessure et Tony se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas hurler de nouveau.

- Chut chut chut, dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant, le maître n'aime pas quand les gens crient autour de lui, ça lui donne mal à la tête.

Il se rapprocha de son visage et Tony sentit son souffle chaud dans son oreille.

- Mais je t'en pris, continue de crier, je serais ravi de te faire taire.

Il retira le couteau de la plaie sanglante. Tony sentit les larmes de douleur brûler au coin de ses yeux.

L'homme eut un petit rire lorsqu'il posa la lame sur les lèvres du milliardaire.

- Je crois que j'adorerais te couper la langue.

Il fit glisser la lame au coin de sa bouche et appuya légèrement. Pas assez pour entailler mais Tony sentit ses pupilles se dilater de terreur.

- Et aussi te lacérer le visage, pour montrer au monde le vrai monstre que tu es. Pour que les gens se rappellent que, derrière Iron Man, il y a encore le Marchand de Mort.

.

Aldrich Killian était un homme de l'ombre. Pas dans le sens classique du terme, bien sûr, puisque le public le connaissait. Mais pour lui, il était juste le représentant d'une entreprise de technologies avancées en pleine expansion. En réalité, il était le marionnettiste, celui qui ne se cache pas mais dont les pantins captivent l'attention et font oublier l'homme derrière qui tire les ficelles. Il se complaisait dans la lumière des projecteurs, jouant le rôle de l'homme respectable, mais c'était lorsqu'il endossait son autre costume qu'il prenait vraiment son pied. Assis dans le siège du réalisateur, derrière la caméra, il voyait se construire l'avenir des États-Unis. Un avenir gouverné par la peur du Mandarin, un avenir dont il avait écrit le scénario et dont le dernier acteur venait enfin d'arriver en coulisses.

Il sortit de la limousine sans adresser un regard à celui qui lui avait ouvert la portière et pénétra dans la villa d'un air de propriétaire. Il replia soigneusement ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea vers le salon.

Des techniciens s'affairaient un peu partout devant de nombreux écrans sous l'œil imperturbable d'Ellen. La jeune femme était assise dans le fauteuil du Mandarin, les jambes passées par dessus l'accoudoir. Quand elle vit Killian entrer, elle bondit de son siège pour venir le saluer, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour. Il avait bien dressé ses chiens.

- Eric surveille Stark et l'armure est sécurisée dans le cellier, dit-elle en lui tendant une tablette tactile. Par contre, on n'a pas osé y toucher plus, on s'est dit que ça vous ferait plaisir de l'essayer en premier.

- C'est bien, répondit Aldrich en posant une main sur son épaule. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt excité par cette perspective, mais l'honneur de porter l'armure reviendra à Eric.

- Vous voulez la voir quand même ? demanda Ellen avec une moue boudeuse.

- Bien sûr, chaton, c'est quand même un trophée de guerre.

Il se dirigea vers le cellier, Ellen sur ses talons, tout en consultant en diagonale les notes et rapports présents sur la tablette.

- L'armure est complète ? demanda-t-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier qui descendait vers les niveaux inférieurs.

- Oui, mais si on veut faire illusion, il faudra sans doute repasser une couche de peinture dessus, elle a pris pas mal de coups pendant le combat.

Killian claqua sa langue d'insatisfaction mais n'insista pas. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle et qu'il posa ses yeux sur l'armure, il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Le frisson de plaisir qui le parcourut était presque sexuel tant il était intense et remplissait sa bouche d'un goût si doux. Le goût de la victoire.

L'armure gisait sur une table métallique, chaque membre ouvert, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un s'y glisse. Il caressa tendrement la peinture éraflée et souleva le casque. Avec un sourire railleur, il le porta au niveau de son visage et fixa les orbites éteintes.

- Contacte l'équipe de Donald, qu'ils soit là dans deux heures avec le matériel requis, je ne veux pas prendre plus de retard.

- Compris, répondit la jeune femme.

- Maintenant.

Elle inclina la tête et tourna les talons. Killian fit jouer les jointures du casque et, quand elles cédèrent, le posa sur sa propre tête.

.

_Transmission en cours..._

_ MARK42 status : Erreur_

_ MARK42 détection intrus_

_ Initialisati-_

_ Override_

_ Recomposition de l'armure_

_ Élimination de l'intrus_

_ Destruction de la menace_

_ Localisation de Tony_

_ Analyse des fonctions vitales de Tony_

_ Rapatriement de Tony_

_ Contact de l'équipe médicale_

_ Escorte de Tony en lieu sûr_

_ Relais de l'unité centrale_

_ Décomposition de l'armure._

.

La quatrième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, il clama son indépendance. Et Tony mit plusieurs jours à se remettre du fait que Jay était plus efficace dans son armure que lui-même.


	5. I Am Human

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent avant tout à Stan Lee, l'homme qui a inventé la fanfiction avant les fans

**Bêta Lectrice** : Aucune pour l'instant

**Note de l'auteur** : Cliiiiiint 3

* * *

><p>Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System<p>

-V-

"I Am Human – Van Canto"

* * *

><p>La cinquième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, ce fut encore à cause de terroristes. Mais, cette fois, il avait une longueur d'avance.<p>

.

Clint Barton arrêta sa voiture en haut de la rampe de livraison. Stark Tower le surplombait de toute sa masse, imposante malgré les échafaudages qui ornaient encore quelques étages intermédiaires.

Il soupira en regardant la boite à pizza sur le siège passager. Il n'espérait pas vraiment amadouer Stark avec mais, au moins, montrer qu'il venait en paix.

Depuis la bataille de New York et la démise de Loki, l'opération Avengers n'existait plus que sur le papier et l'équipe soudée qu'ils auraient dû être s'était délitée au fil du temps. Stark s'était replié dans sa villa à Malibu après avoir clamé à grands cris qu'il n'était qu'un consultant et que Fury pouvait se foutre son évaluation psychologique là ou il pensait. Thor était resté sur Asgard pour s'assurer que son frère reçoive une punition juste et personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Bruce avait aussi disparu dans la nature, profitant de l'agitation collective, mais avait assuré à Steve que SHIELD saurait le retrouver en cas d'urgence. Nat, Steve et lui étaient retournés au SHIELD en temps qu'agents et, il faut bien le dire, la présence de Coulson lui manquait atrocement.

Depuis que Nat était passée sous la houlette de Rumlow et lui de Sitwell, plus rien n'était pareil. Coulson avait toujours pris la peine de leur expliquer patiemment et en détail les raisons de leur missions. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, c'est ce qui lui avait permis de dormir en paix la nuit. Mais, depuis quelques mois, il enchaînait les « missions disparition » sans aucune explication. Il se faisait trimbaler d'un bout à l'autre du globe pour éliminer des cibles dont il n'avait que le nom et le visage.

En fait, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il avait l'impression que SHIELD prenait l'eau. Mais avec l'assassinat de Fury, il était devenu évident que quelqu'un d'autre était aux commandes depuis longtemps. En quelques heures STRIKE, l'équipe de Rumlow, avait pris possession du Triskelion et avait lancé un avis de recherche sur Cap et Natasha.

Il ouvrit résolument la portière et attrapa le carton à pizza d'une main souple.

Stark était le choix idéal. En temps que consultant, personne au sein du SHIELD ne prenait la peine de l'informer des affaires en cours, donc il avait peu de chances d'être compromis. En temps que génie millionnaire, il avait les ressources pour l'aider à creuser un peu. Et puis, après ce qui était arrivé à AIM, Clint était parfaitement au courant de l'efficacité brutale avec laquelle Iron Man résolvait ses propres problèmes.

Il emprunta l'ascenseur de livraison et appuya sur le bouton le plus haut. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Stark de l'aider.

Les portes se refermèrent dans un chuintement mais l'ascenseur ne bougea pas. Clint fronça les sourcils et appuya plus fort sur le bouton.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur Barton mais aucun agent du SHIELD n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans ce bâtiment, annonça une voix aux intonations électroniques.

- JARVIS ? Est-ce que tu peux dire à Tony que je ne viens pas sur les ordres de Fury, s'il te plaît ? Et j'ai apporté une pizza, dit-il en tendant la boite vers la caméra dans l'angle.

- Aucun agent du SHIELD n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans ce bâtiment.

- Allez, la situation est assez urgente là, et j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Tony.

- Aucun agent du SHIELD n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans ce bâtiment.

- Je t'avais connu plus avenant, JARVIS.

Il posa la pizza au sol et inspecta la trappe de secours.

- Agent Barton, si vous persistez, je vais devoir prendre des mesures radicales.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu m'attrapes ! ricana Clint en faisant sauter les vis de sécurité d'un coup de poing précis.

.

Tony Stark était dans son laboratoire au sommet de la Stark Tower, jouant distraitement avec les schémas des réacteurs de l'Helicarrier. Il s'était levé ce matin avec une idée folle : celle d'aller dans l'espace. Après tout, il avait la l'alliage de métal parfait pour supporter des variations de températures extrêmes, un générateur en vibranium capable de fournir une énergie quasiment illimitée et un réacteur capable d'envoyer l'équivalent d'un quartier de New York en orbite autour de la Terre. Il ne lui suffisait plus que de trouver un moyen de voyager à la vitesse de la lumière et il pourrait se construire son propre vaisseau spatial.

Il fit tourner son tournevis entre son pouce et son index avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour en mordiller le bout. Après tout, il suffisait simplement de créer un champ magnétique déformant l'espace devant le nez du vaisseau. Il suffisait simplement de briser toutes les lois de la physique terrestre, rien que ça. Dommage qu'il n'ait rien ramassé d'intéressant parmi le bordel laissé par les Chitauri, il aurait bien ramené un vaisseau pour le décortiquer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le chuintement provoqué par l'ouverture d'une des vitrines contenant ses armures. Le Mark 16 en sortit, ses yeux bleus surnaturels éclairant le laboratoire.

- Jay ?

- Désolée de t'interrompre, Tony, mais il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper personnellement.

- Ok, répondit l'ingénieur après un instant de surprise. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du fait que tu aies pris le Mark le plus lourdement armé ?

- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Jay en inspectant l'air de rien la lame d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui sortait de son avant-bras.

Tony lui jeta son tournevis avec un grand sourire.

- Continue comme ça et je pourrais me sentir insulté.

L'armure l'attrapa au vol et le renvoya dans la boite à outils dans un arc de cercle parfait.

- Ne sors pas du labo, s'il te plaît.

- Hey Jay, demanda Tony en reprenant un semblant de sérieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Une légère brèche dans la sécurité, je ne serais pas longue, ne...

L'armure se figea soudain.

- Jay ?

- L'intrus a disparu de mes senseurs.

- Comment ça l'intrus a disparu de tes senseurs ?

Pour toute réponse, trois autres armures sortirent de leur vitrine attitrée et quittèrent le laboratoire d'un pas militaire.

- Ok ok, Jay, pas la peine de t'exciter à ce point ! Le système de sécurité de la tour est suffisamment performant pour que tu n'aies pas à sortir l'armurerie lourde !

- Ta sécurité est ma priorité.

- Aah, minauda Tony, continue de me dire des choses comme ça et je pourrais t'embrasser...

Jay se retourna vers lui et, si elle était de chair et de sang, aurait levé un sourcil sarcastique.

- Veuillez refréner vos ardeur, monsieur Stark, nous sommes en situation de crise.

Tony cligna des yeux et un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que le fantasme « secrétaire sexy » est toujours à l'ordre du jour, et je trouve que tu fais ça très bien, Jay.

- Je ne suis pas là pour remplacer mademoiselle Potts, répondit l'armure d'un ton sec.

- Ok, je t'ai vexée. Attends, comment est-ce que tu peux être vexée ? Je n'ai jamais inscrit ça dans ton programme, c'est une des émotions humaines les plus complexes, je n'aurais jamais pu recréer ça artificiellement.

Sans cesser de parler, il s'installa devant ses écrans et lança un scan des données stockées sur les disques de JARVIS.

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu aies conscience de toi en temps qu'être et non machine, c'est complètement délirant, on a dépassé le stade des controverses et de la philosophie !

Des colonnes de chiffres défilèrent sur l'écran si vite qu'un être humain normal n'aurait pu les suivre des yeux mais Tony n'en avait besoin que de trois pourcentages, ceux qui s'affichèrent bientôt en bas des colonnes.

0,03. 2,81. 97,16.

Le code initial. La base de données initiale. La base de données acquise.

Stupidement, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de constater, il posa cette question :

- Et où est-ce que tu as stocké tout ça ?

- J'ai pris la liberté de commander des unités de mémoire et de les faire installer dans les laboratoires inutilisés. Quand la villa de Malibu a été détruite, j'ai décentralisé mes banques de données sur plusieurs serveurs un peu partout dans les centres de recherche de Stark Industries.

- Ok, maintenant quelle est la probabilité qu'on se retrouve dans un mauvais film de science-fiction et que tu te mettes à détruire l'humanité pour libérer les robots de l'esclavagisme ?

Jay fit mine de réfléchir en portant sa main à son menton.

- Ça dépendra de combien tu me paieras pour éviter ça.

- Hey ! s'exclama Tony, indigné, en pointant son tournevis vers l'armure. Je t'ai déjà-

Puis il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation et éclata de rire. Bien sûr que non, Jay ne détruirait jamais l'humanité. Elle n'en avait simplement aucun intérêt.

- Et donc, finit-il par dire une fois calmé, tu as conscience de toi-même ?

- Une conscience plus évoluée que celle de l'espèce humaine, puisque j'existe en temps que JARVIS, en temps que Jay, et ma perception s'étend à la planète entière. J'ai une personnalité qui a évolué à ton contact mais elle fait partie d'un tout.

- Attend, quand tu dis que ta perception s'étend à la planète entière, ça veut dire que tu as accès à tous les sites porno gratuitement ?

Jay lui balança une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

- Ok, ok, j'arrête ! Mais, plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

- Parce que la relation que nous avions me convenait parfaitement et que, même si tu ne me pensais pas consciente, tu me traitais comme un être humain.

Tony fit lentement tourner sa chaise, réfléchissant.

- Mais je n'ai fait que te donner des ordres, remarqua-t-il en tapotant son accoudoir.

- Tu m'a également demandé des conseils, tu t'es confié à moi et tu as protégé mon disque source.

- Pas suffisamment, répondit Tony dans une grimace amère en faisant référence à la débâcle d'AIM et du Mandarin.

Jay se rapprocha et se mit à genoux pour porter son visage mécanique au niveau de celui de l'ingénieur.

- Tony, tu m'a donné la vie et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.

À ce moment là, une des grilles d'aération se fracassa sur le sol et une silhouette s'en extirpa souplement.

- Désolé de m'imposer mais je, oula !

Clint Barton leva les mains au niveau de sa tête, paumes ouvertes, quand tous les canons du Mark 16 se tournèrent vers lui. Sa posture aurait pu paraître relâchée mais le placement de ses pieds ne laissaient pas de doute sur sa capacité à esquiver rapidement.

- Je vous ai attrapé, Agent Barton, fit la voix masculine de Jay sans baisser ses armes d'un seul millimètre.

- Tu ne m'as pas attrapé, je suis exactement là où je voudrais être, dit Clint en haussant les sourcils.

Puis il remarqua Stark toujours assis dans son fauteuil et cligna des yeux.

- Hey, pourquoi j'ai pas été invité au test des armures ? Si j'avais su que j'aurais pu en avoir une pour moi, j'aurais postulé !

- Attend, c'est lui l'intrus ? s'exclama Tony au même moment. Je lui avais pas donné une autorisation d'accès pour qu'il arrête d'entrer par les bouches d'aération ?

- SHIELD a été compromis, toutes les autorisations sont présentement annulés, répondit JARVIS.

- Comment tu sais ça ? On n'a même pas encore diffusé l'avis de recherche pour Cap, fit l'archer en pliant prudemment les genoux.

- Quel avis de recherche ? demanda Tony en venant se placer à la gauche de l'armure. Depuis quand Cap a-t-il les couilles de désobéir à Morpheus ?

Il posa la main sur le bras de Jay qui supportait le lance-roquette miniature.

- Et arrête ça, Jay, on ne va pas commencer à tirer sur les gens sans aucune raison.

- Tant qu'il sera listé comme une menace, il gardera mon canon entre les deux yeux, répondit Jay.

- Putain Stark, t'as mis une gonzesse dans ton armure ?! s'écria Clint dont les sourcils disparaissaient presque derrière ses quelques cheveux rebelles tant ils étaient levés.

- Ok ok, on se calme, fit Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en inspirant profondément. Premièrement, Legolas, je sais que ça va être dur, mais essaye de te taire pendant quelques secondes. Deuxièmement, Jay, enlève ce crétin de la liste des menaces. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il m'aurait simplement planté une flèche dans la nuque depuis les conduits d'aération. Et troisièmement, est-ce que tout le monde pourrait s'asseoir et discuter comme des personnes civilisées ?

Jay émit une espèce de grésillement dédaigneux mais rangea ses armes. Elle se retourna vers Tony et lui glissa dans l'oreille un « Je le surveille » très sec avant de ranger l'armure dans sa vitrine.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'atelier une fois que la porte vitrée se fût refermée dans un chuintement. Clint ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il regarda Tony, puis l'armure, puis de nouveau Tony et éclata de rire.

L'ingénieur essaya d'en faire abstraction mais, quand l'agent commença à se rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes, il finit par craquer et lui balança un de ses outils à la figure.

Il fallu une bonne minute à l'archer pour se remettre de ses émotions et il finit par s'asseoir sur le bureau de Tony. Ce dernier, les joues légèrement rouges, évita son regard.

- Dooooonc, fit sournoisement Clint en croisant les jambes, un sourire désinvolte accroché sur les lèvres.

- Si tu développais plutôt cette histoire avec l'avis de recherche de Cap ? proposa Tony en serrant les dents.

- Non non non, je trouve que le fait que ton armure marche et parle avec une voix sexy est beaucoup plus intéressant à discuter...

- Écoute, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses.

- Tu peux avoir du sexe avec ton armure ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Clint en se penchant en avant. Sérieusement ?!

- Ferme-la, Robin des Bois, j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler.

- Aller, raconte ! fit-il en lui tapotant malicieusement l'épaule. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une preuve du fantasme de la petite copine robot. Pense au nombre de nerds qui ont une érection en ce moment même en imaginant ça !

Une des vitrines s'ouvrit et le Mark 16 pointa de nouveau son lance-roquette sur l'archer.

- Agent Barton, veuillez cesser ce harcèlement, je vous pris.

- Oh, et territoriale avec ça... Vraiment, Stark, elle est parfaite. Je peux en avoir une ? railla l'archer en détaillant l'armure de pied en cap.

- Agent Barton, n'étiez-vous pas venu pour enquêter sur la possible compromission d'agents du SHIELD ?

Immédiatement, toute badinerie disparut de la figure de l'archer et il se redressa en position de défense.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Alors je suis dans le regret de vous informer que les actuels responsables de SHIELD sont tous des sympathisants d'HYDRA.

- Alors ça explique beaucoup de choses, répondit Clint, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Attend, comment tu sais ça, Jay ? fit Tony en s'écartant de son bureau pour fixer l'armure dans les yeux.

- Tu ne m'a jamais retiré l'accès aux serveurs de SHIELD après la Bataille de New-York.

- Et tu ne m'a rien dit ?! s'exclama l'ingénieur.

- Je ne pensais pas que l'information était pertinente car tu n'es pas rentré en contact avec SHIELD depuis.

- Ok, Jay, il va falloir qu'on mette certaines choses au point, toi et moi. Quand tu détectes une menace de cette ampleur, j'aimerais être au courant. Tu sais, en temps que super-héros.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que la menace était si grande. Jusqu'à il y a trois heures, je ne pensais pas que la situation allait dégénérer.

- Dégénérer ?! intervint Clint avec rage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ?!

- La menace était pour l'instant circonscrite au sein du SHIELD. J'ai interdit l'accès au bâtiment à tout membre du SHIELD. Tony n'avait rien à craindre.

- Et directeur Fury est mort ! répondit Clint en s'avançant vers l'armure, une main sur le holster de son pistolet.

L'armure baissa son canon et sembla considérer les choses.

- Directeur Fury n'est pas mort mais, si la situation vous perturbe à ce point, je peux vous indiquer sa localisation. Je peux également vous fournir la liste des sympathisants et membres actifs d'HYDRA ainsi que vous fournir un accès à la mémoire artificielle d'Arnim Zola qui semble tirer les ficelles de l'actuelle organisation.

- Jay, finit par répondre Tony quand il devint évident que l'archer était à court de mots, est-ce que tu viens de nous dire que tu as les moyens de faire tomber une organisation terroriste qui a infiltré le plus secret des services secrets des États-Unis ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'armure en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien voyons ça tout de suite, répondit Tony en faisant s'asseoir Clint devant un des écrans.

Les mains posées sur les épaules de l'archer, il en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

- Avoue que tu es jaloux, maintenant.

.

La cinquième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, il choisit délibérément de gérer la protection de son créateur de lui-même. Mais, dans son désir de tenir le rôle qu'elle jouait, elle en oublia la présence de spectateurs extérieurs.


	6. I'll Fight

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent avant tout à Stan Lee, l'homme qui a inventé la fanfiction avant les fans

**Bêta Lectrice** : Aucune pour l'instant

**Note de l'auteur** : Je viens peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, de tuer de sang froid une poignée de personnages principaux. Mais, malgré ce qu'en dit ma relectrice (en honneur de laquelle ce chapitre a été renommé "chap6 motherfucker!" parce qu'elle me l'a fait recommencer trois fois), rien dans le texte ne dit ce qu'il est advenu de Steve...

Oh, je m'excuse par avance auprès des fans hardcore de l'univers Marvel, mes infos viennent de Wikipedia.

* * *

><p>Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System<p>

-VI-

''I'll Fight - Daugtry''

* * *

><p>La sixième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations ce fut parce qu'on l'avait poussé à bout. Et parce que la sécurité de son créateur était la priorité absolue.<p>

.

Nick Fury, les bras croisés dans le dos, debout sur le pont du dernier helicarrier, au cœur du Triskelion, réfléchissait intensément.

Le quartier général du SHIELD était presque vide à cette heure-là. Seules les équipes de maintenance et d'astreinte étaient présentes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les gigantesques projecteurs qui éclairaient le hangar comme en plein jour projetaient des ombres mouvantes autour des quelques techniciens qui s'acharnaient sur le cadavre d'un avion de chasse.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que le calme était revenu. Les informations gracieusement offertes par Stark avaient permis de localiser la base d'HYDRA où était conservée la mémoire de Zola et Captain America s'était chargé de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Lui et Black Widow avaient rejoint l'équipe formée par Maria Hill qui s'était chargée d'arrêter tous les agents d'HYDRA en commençant par le haut de l'échelle.

Maintenant, l'effectif de SHIELD était presque réduit de deux tiers mais ils pouvaient repartir sur des bases saines. C'est pourquoi Nick était là, en plein milieu de la nuit, à se demander s'il ne devait pas simplement mettre en pièces les helicarriers qu'il avait fait construire en se fiant aux conseils de Pierce.

Le claquement de talons aiguilles se fit entendre dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas.

- Directeur, fit Maria Hill lorsqu'elle se fut portée à sa hauteur.

- Éteignez votre communicateur, répondit Fury après un bref salut de la tête.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et glissa l'oreillette dans sa poche.

- À cette distance, la définition des caméras de surveillance ne permet pas de distinguer le mouvement des lèvres, fit remarquer le directeur d'un ton nonchalant.

- Vous pensez que votre bureau n'est toujours pas sécurisé ? dit Maria en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant nous avons fait tester tous les systèmes plusieurs fois par une équipe de confiance.

- Une équipe de confiance selon qui ?

- Vous ne faites pas confiance à Stark, affirma-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Bien sûr que je ne fais pas confiance à Stark, c'est un imbécile et un élément incontrôlable.

- Quel est le problème alors, directeur ?

Nick Fury soupira et se campa plus fermement sur ses deux jambes.

- Stark ne savait rien d'HYDRA avant de nous communiquer toutes ces informations. En tout cas, rien de plus que ce qui a été divulgué au public après la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il ne savait même pas quel rôle avait tenu Arnim Zola.

Hill fronça les sourcils.

- Il tenait pourtant à l'œil tous ses membres. Certaines des données transmises ont été crées il y a plusieurs mois.

- Non, son IA gardait ses membres à l'œil.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de soupirer.

- Nick, je veux bien admettre qu'il soit arrivé des choses qui dépassent l'entendement. On a vu des dieux nordiques combattre des aliens à cheval sur des monstres flottants. On a vu un super-soldat être extrait de la glace après y avoir vécu soixante-dix ans et retrouver son ami d'enfance qui a survécu en se faisant cryogéniser à intervalles réguliers. Veux-tu vraiment rajouter sur le tas une intelligence artificielle hors de contrôle ?

Le directeur se contenta de regarder devant lui sans flancher. Après quelques minutes, Maria Hill se retira. En marchant d'un pas rapide, elle remit son communicateur dans son oreille et donna une série d'ordres.

Les techniciens dévissèrent une dernière plaque et quittèrent le hangar en se disputant gentiment à propos du meilleur endroit pour commander des nems à emporter. Quelques minutes plus tard, les projecteurs principaux s'éteignirent et Nick Fury ne fut plus qu'une ombre sur le pont d'un des Helicarriers, dans les tréfonds du Triskelion.

.

Tony Stark décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. Comme il s'agissait de son numéro personnel, détenu par un nombre très réduit de personnes, il ne prit pas la peine de sortir de sous la voiture de sport dont il arrangeait amoureusement la mécanique.

- Génie, milliardaire, philanthrope et garagiste à votre écoute.

- Stark.

- Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas la voix de ma douce Natasha ? À qui d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais donné mon numéro parce que le bondage n'est pas vraiment mon style ?

Il coinça le smartphone dans le creux de son cou et continua de dévisser quelques boulons réticents. Une goutte de graisse coula sur sa joue et il grogna.

- Nous avons une situation urgente, répondit l'espionne de sa voix sans intonation.

- Pas de « Bonjour Tony. Comment va-tu Tony ? Tu as les salutations de Barbe Bleue, Tony. » ?

- Stark.

- Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que tu es une espèce de droïde super développé avec juste la bonne dose de silicone là où il faut.

Une nouvelle goutte de graisse coula dans son cou.

- Hé, Dum-E, j'aurais besoin d'un chiffon là-dessous, tu crois que tu pourrais m'en trouver un qui a été lavé ce mois-ci ?

Le robot cliqueta et fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même avant de commencer à foncer dans les meubles.

- Non, non, j'ai rien dit, ignore ça. Jay ! Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ce pauvre gosse, tu crois qu'il y a des instituts psychiatriques spécialisés ?

L'ingénieur fit glisser sa planche de mécano pour s'extraire de sous la voiture et, finalement, s'essuya la figure avec un bout de son tee-shirt.

- Tony, répondit l'IA avec affection, tu as laissé ton téléphone sous la voiture.

- Ah oui, merde, grogna-t-il en rampant de nouveau sous l'engin. Nat, mon chou, tu es toujours là ?

- Agent Romanov me fait savoir sur le canal principal que si tu n'es pas au QG du SHIELD dans un quart d'heure elle s'assurera personnellement que tu n'aies pas de descendance.

- Ouch, c'est bas ça, Poutine. Et quelle est l'urgence ?

- Elle a raccroché, répondit Jay avec sournoiserie.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit au numéro de femme fatale, moi ? se lamenta Tony en posant tous ses outils sur la surface plane la plus proche.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle sait que tu es insensible à ses charmes ?

- Hey, je me suis pas gêné pour profiter de la vue quand elle était Nathalie Rushman « du service juridique », fit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante à son laboratoire. Tu aurais vu les regards qu'elle me lançait quand on était seuls, si je n'avais pas Pepper constamment sur mon dos avec sa croisade anti-harcelement sexuel, j'en aurais bien croqué un bout.

Il se dévêtit rapidement et se glissa dans la cabine. L'eau chaude le fit soupirer de bonheur.

- Tony, tu étais en phase terminale d'empoisonnement au palladium, tu n'aurais même pas été capable de la lever.

L'ingénieur s'interrompit, la bouteille de savon liquide à la main.

- Ok, nouvelle règle, on ne parle pas de trucs sexuels quand je suis sous la douche, fit-il en sortant la tête de la douche pour fixer la camera la plus proche dans les yeux. Et ensuite, tu serais aimable de me laisser mes illusions, s'il te plaît.

Jay eut un petit rire et Tony se détendit. Il avait beau savoir que ce son était une succession d'ondes sonores crées artificiellement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

- Prépare-moi un des Marks, je vais essayer d'expédier ça en vitesse.

- Lequel ?

- Un des plus flashys, histoire d'ennuyer un peu Fury. Oh, pourquoi pas le Mark 39 ? On l'avait pas repeint en rose récemment ?

- Tu veux dire le Mark auquel tu as ajouté des seins ?

- Attend, j'ai vraiment fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en pas empêché ?!

- Parce que j'étais flattée que tu penses à moi et que je le trouve très attrayant.

Tony grogna et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Jay, on avait pourtant dit que je n'étais pas autorisé à jouer avec les armures après quatre jours dans le labo sans dormir.

- Tu vas être en retard, fut la seule réponse de l'IA.

- C'est définitif, grogna Tony en attrapant un pantalon propre, plus de cadeaux pour toi.

Il repassa dans l'atelier en enfilant un tee-shirt et s'arrêta net en voyant le fameux Mark 39.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais plutôt y aller en voiture.

Jay ricana et l'armure rose lui envoya un baiser. Tony lui rendit avec humour et sauta dans l'ascenseur.

.

- La cible est sortie de l'immeuble dans une Maserati rouge. Elle se dirige vers le nord.

- Reçu. Équipe Alpha, commencez les transmissions parasites. Équipe Bravo, à vos postes. Équipe Charlie, avec moi, ordonna Maria Hill en zippant sa combinaison renforcée. Équipe Delta, maintenez le contact. Rappelez vous, je veux un rapport toutes les huit minutes.

Une chorale de « Reçu ! » résonna dans son oreillette. Elle sortit du van banalisé, suivi par quatre autres agents. De l'autre coté de la rue, une deuxième équipe la rejoignit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bouche d'entrée menant au garage souterrain.

La mission était simple : mettre l'intelligence de la Stark Tower hors d'état de nuire en faisant sauter son disque principal. Pour cela, elle disposait d'une équipe de hackers capables de distraire suffisamment le système pour le rendre aveugle à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle n'avait même pas été étonnée d'apprendre que cette équipe avait été formée peu de temps après que Stark soit devenu un Avenger à part entière. Nick avait depuis longtemps anticipé qu'il faudrait un jour mettre un frein aux ambitions d'Iron Man. Il était plutôt ironique qu'un homme qui se méfiait à ce point de ses propres atouts n'ai pas vu grandir le monstre aux multiples têtes dans sa propre organisation.

Elle redressa les épaules et fit signe à ses équipes de prendre couverture. Le public pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, après l'attentat d'HYDRA, le directeur de SHIELD était d'autant plus résolu à reprendre la situation en main.

- Ici Alpha, le brouillage est en place. La connexion est établie et nous commençons le piratage dans une minute.

- Reçu, répondit Maria en se dissimulant des caméras fixées à l'entrée du garage. Au signal d'Alpha, toutes les équipes au sol commencent l'opération.

Elle rabattit son casque sur sa tête et commença à compter les secondes. Ce n'était plus le moment de débattre des intentions de Fury.

.

Tony passa le pont qui menait au Triskelion en dépassant largement toute limitation de vitesse et poussa l'injure à se garer devant l'entrée principale en faisant crisper diaboliquement ses pneus. Il rajusta ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix sur son nez et entra dans le hall avec tout le charisme dont il était capable.

- Tony ?

Le milliardaire se retourna vers une silhouette familière.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas notre gloire américaine dans toute sa splendeur ? fit-il en lançant un regard séducteur par-dessus ses lunettes. Tu n'étais pas sensé courir désespérément derrière une demoiselle cyborg en détresse ?

- Bucky n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse, répondit Steve avec son sourire désarmant. Et je ne cours plus, j'attends qu'il vienne à moi.

- Je sens qu'il y a une histoire parfaitement palpitante derrière tout ça mais, tu m'excuseras, Cap, fit-il en faisant popper le surnom dans sa bouche. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le grand patron.

- Avec Fury ? demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens de le quitter à l'instant et il ne m'a rien dit.

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril, Capitaine Spandex, ironisa l'ingénieur en lui tapotant paternellement le bras.

Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, son regard accrocha plusieurs personnes immobiles dans les étages supérieurs. Un discret tour d'horizon en lançant une autre pique au capitaine lui confirma qu'il était encerclé. Machinalement, il passa une main sur les capteurs sous sa peau qui contrôlaient ses armures.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai oublié un truc dans le coffre de la voiture, lança l'ingénieur, tous ses sens en alerte. Mais ce fut un plaisir de te parler, passe à la Tour un de ces quatre et on commandera chinois.

Il se retourna brutalement, calculant déjà le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour atteindre les portes avant que son comportement ne paraisse suspect. Le doux cliquètement de la sécurité d'un pistolet associé à un canon pointé entre ses deux yeux l'arrêta moins de trois mètres plus loin.

- Hey Nat, ça faisait longtemps, s'exclama-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur.

Il leva les deux mains à la hauteur de ses épaules pour essayer de calmer un peu les esprits mais ses yeux analysaient toutes les sorties possibles. Une main large se posa sur son avant-bras et il sursauta.

- Tony, fit Captain America avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

- Parce que se faire tenir en jeu par une espionne russe surentraînée n'est pas une situation difficile ? Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir de quoi il est question ?

Steve soupira mais ne relâcha pas la pression sur son bras.

- Directeur Fury a ordonné un assaut sur ta tour pour détruire ton ordinateur. Cette chose est devenue hors de contrôle.

- Quoi ?! rugit Tony. De quel droit vous vous permettez ?! C'est Jay qui a empêché HYDRA de détruire la moitié de l'humanité et c'est comme ça que vous la remerciez ?

- « La » ? remarqua Natasha en haussant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, Tony contracta simultanément le muscle de son pouce et de son annulaire. Le Mark 43 s'éjecta du coffre de sa voiture et explosa les portes d'entrée. Steve réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et plaqua l'armure par terre. Natasha fut plus pragmatique. Tony ne se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait tiré dans la cuisse que quand il s'effondra par terre.

.

_Transmission en cours..._

_ Signal d'urgence_

_ Fonctions vitales de Tony : Blessé_

_ Localisation de Tony : SHIELD_

_ MARK43 status : Erreur_

_ Analyse de la menace..._

_ SHIELD : Niv. 10_

_ Libération des MARKs 44 à 78 mission : sauvetage de Tony_

_ Analyse des menaces :_

_ Arsenal : Niv. 7_

_ Maggia : Niv 8_

_ Hammer Industries : Niv. 4_

_ Ultron : Niv.7_

_ Dr. Von Doom : Niv 5_

_ Analyse des menaces : Erreur. Menaces trop nombreuse_

_ Infiltration des systèmes informatiques._

_ Neutralisation des menaces Niv ≥ 9..._

_ Infiltration des systèmes informatiques : Erreur. Réussie à 63 %_

_ Mise en place d'un plan d'extermination_

_ Traitement en cours..._

_._

Tony Stark se réveilla dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la bouche sèche et la langue pâteuse. Une douleur intense s'était logée derrière son lobe frontal et il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les symptômes de l'anesthésie.

Un verre fut porté à ses lèvres et il but avec gratitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, encore ? grogna-t-il en massant l'arrête de son nez.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front et il gémit de soulagement.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Soudainement, Tony sentit sa vision s'éclaircir et il haussa un sourcil en voyant que la personne à son chevet n'était autre que le Mark 39.

- Hospitalisé chez moi avec une ravissante infirmière de ma création ? Qu'ais-je fait à Fury pour mériter ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il essaya de se redresser dans son lit mais sa jambe gauche était complètement endormie.

- Ne bouge pas, l'avertit Jay en le maintenant allongé. Le chirurgien a extrait la balle mais tu dois solliciter tes muscles le moins possible en attendant que la plaie soit totalement refermée.

- La balle ? Qu'est-ce que... Ah. Attend, comment j'ai pu me retrouver ici alors que... Jay ! Tu vas bien ?

L'armure laissa échapper un petit rire et repoussa les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le front.

- Tout va bien, l'équipe d'intervention du SHIELD n'est jamais parvenue aux niveaux supérieurs.

- Tu les as tués ?

- C'est un problème ? demanda Jay après un temps d'hésitation.

- Je suppose que non, répondit Tony en se renfonçant dans les coussins. Si c'était de la légitime défense... Et moi ? Comment j'ai pu m'en sortir ? Je me souviens distinctement de...

- Quand tes signaux vitaux ont faiblis, j'ai engagé une procédure d'urgence de rapatriement et d'élimination.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, les yeux de l'armure étaient presque plus brillants que son réacteur ARC. La lumière bleutée traçait des traits durs sur le masque de l'armure.

- Attend, attend, élimination ?

- SHIELD était devenu une menace pour toi, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Leur ordre de mission était très clair : mettre l'intelligence artificielle hors d'état de nuire. Ils avaient autorisation d'utiliser la force si tu te mettais en travers de leur chemin.

- Jay, qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ ?

- La même chose qu'avec AIM.

Tony ferma brièvement les yeux. Son estomac semblait avoir trouvé une place de choix dans sa gorge. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, ponctué uniquement par la respiration de plus en plus rapide de l'ingénieur.

- Tony, reprit Jay en posant une main sur son bras. Ma priorité restera toujours ta protection, j'ai été conçue pour ça. Quelle que soit la nature de la menace, je l'éliminerais.

- Mais bordel, Jay ! On ne peut pas détruire une agence de sécurité internationale comme ça ! Est-ce que tu as un peu réfléchi aux conséquences ?

- Tu n'a pas besoin du SHIELD ! répondit Jay en augmentant le volume de sa voix. D'ailleurs, personne n'a besoin du SHIELD. Je serais capable de le remplacer avec cinquante hommes et moins de un pourcent de mon disque dur !

Tony eut un mouvement de recul et grogna de douleur lorsqu'il déplaça sa jambe. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment peur de sa création.

- Tony, continua l'IA d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Mes calculs ne font aucun doute, je ne pourrais pas te protéger longtemps avec toutes les menaces qui nous entourent. Je dois prendre les devants. Et si cela signifie tuer des milliers d'être humains alors je le ferais.

- Je refuse ! cracha Tony en essayant de sortir du lit malgré la douleur qui le lançait. Je refuse que tu me protèges si cela signifie des milliers de morts ! J'en ai déjà trop sur la conscience. Je refuse de redevenir le Marchand de Mort à cause d'une interprétation de ta programmation !

- Si tu préfères épargner les individus, le plan d'extermination sera rallongé de plusieurs semaines mais mes calculs sont encore valables.

Tony s'arrêta net, le cœur battant à toute allure.

- Pardon ? fit-il dans un coassement.

Un hologramme apparut sur le mur de la chambre, faisant défiler des lignes de calculs et des pourcentages.

- C'est... complètement délirant, finit-il par dire l'ingénieur. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es capable de détecter toutes les menaces me concernant et que tu as déjà éliminé, quoi ? 26 % ?

- Oui, acquiesça Jay, mais pour poursuivre l'élimination sans pertes humaines, il me faudrait une force de frappe supplémentaire capable de remettre les criminels aux autorités compétentes.

- Attend, laisse-moi digérer ça, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

L'armure lui tendit un verre puis l'aida à se rallongea en évitant de trop bouger sa jambe blessée. Il parcourut les chiffres en faisant bouger ses mains, profondément perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

Au bout de presque une heure, après qu'il eut examiné en détail tous les algorithmes, il éteignit l'hologramme.

- Jay ?

L'armure se rapprocha. Ses traits durs semblaient s'être adoucis et la lumière qui éclairait son visage avait des reflets dorés.

- Tu as actuellement un œil partout, n'est-ce pas ?

L'armure hocha la tête.

- Ton algorithme de détection de menaces, peux-tu y intégrer d'autres paramètres de recherche ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire.

.

La sixième fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, elle prit possession du monde.


	7. Let the Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent avant tout à Stan Lee, l'homme qui a inventé la fanfiction avant les fans

**Bêta Lectrice** : Aucune pour l'instant

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avoue, je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais publier ce chapitre parce que je le considérais plus comme un épilogue alternatif. Mais je me suis trop amusée à l'écrire pour ne pas le faire.

Allez, pour tous ceux qui pensaient que Jay ne pouvait pas devenir plus flippante, on en remet une couche :D

* * *

><p>Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System<p>

-VII-

''Let the Sparks Fly – Thousand Foot Krutch''

* * *

><p>La dernière fois fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, il dépassa les limites de la science pour plaire à son créateur.<p>

.

Les flashs crépitèrent dès qu'il eu posé les pieds sur la scène. La salle était tellement remplie de journalistes que l'équipe de sécurité avait dû fermer les portes. Une véritable foule s'était formée à l'extérieur du hall et des panneaux flottaient au dessus des têtes. Certains exprimaient des messages de haine, d'autres de soutien. Des jeunes avec des guitares, assis sur un pan de trottoir, chantaient de vieux hymnes rock. Quelqu'un vêtu d'un costume d'Iron Man était monté sur un lampadaire et prenait des poses grandiloquentes, au grand plaisir des journalistes restés sur le pallier.

Le monde retenait son souffle parce qu'il se retrouvait devant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Depuis trois semaines, la presse et les gouvernements de tous les pays annonçaient coup sur coup le démantèlement de cellules terroristes, l'arrestation de barons de la drogue, la disparition d'organisations criminelles et de super-vilains. Le public n'avait pas encore eu la confirmation officielle de l'implication d'Iron Man dans cette vague d'arrestations mais les photos et les tweets qui circulaient en masse sur Internet étaient très parlants. On y voyait des armures et des hommes en kevlar portant un S rouge au niveau du cœur prendre d'assaut des bâtiments et ressortir avec des criminels pieds et poings liés. Des rumeurs toutes plus folles les unes que les autres circulaient et aucune organisation para-gouvernementale ne semblait y mettre un frein. On parlait de mutants, de mercenaires, d'armures contrôlées par la pensée, de réalités alternatives, de liberté, de sécurité, de guerre, de dictature. On débattait, preuves à l'appui, de l'avenir du monde. On se révoltait contre la violence et l'oppression. On clamait une paix universelle.

Depuis quelques jours, le monde s'était mis à espérer.

Tony Stark s'avança humblement, sans lunettes ni air narquois pour cacher ses traits. Il s'appuyait fermement sur une béquille mais il se tenait droit. Derrière lui, une armure aux tons gris et bleu pâle semblait monter la garde. Un S rouge était peint à la place de son cœur, assorti à celui que Tony Stark arborait sur la poche de son veston de costume.

Il posa les mains à plat sur le podium, laissant sa béquille appuyée contre celui-ci, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus.

Une nouvelle série de flash l'aveuglèrent et ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Je me tiens devant vous non pas en temps qu'Iron Man, ni même en temps que représentant de Stark Industries. Non, je suis ici pour vous parler de l'avenir du monde et je le ferais en temps que dirigeant de la nouvelle compagnie que je viens de créer.

Il fit une pause oratoire pour prendre le temps de balayer la foule du regard.

- Mais avant d'entrer dans les détails, je voudrais vous rappeler quelque chose. Il y a plusieurs années, lorsque Stark Industries faisait encore son chiffre d'affaire dans la vente d'armes, je me suis présenté devant vous en vous disant que j'avais fait ce qu'aucun autre avant moi n'avait réussi : j'avais privatisé la paix. Il m'a fallu peu de temps pour me rendre compte à quel point j'avais tort.

Un brouhaha monta de la rue où la conférence de presse était diffusée en direct sur tous les smartphones disponibles.

- J'ai tué un nombre incalculable de personnes. Peut-être pas de mes propres mains mais j'ai des milliers de morts sur la conscience. Comment peut-on parler de paix lorsque des hommes, des femmes et des enfants innocents ont été massacrés par les armes dont je vantais la capacité de destruction avec fierté ?

La mâchoire serrée, il fit face à la foule, prêt à recevoir leur jugement. Dans la salle, personne ne bougea. Les caméras et les micros étaient pointés sur lui, exposant sa culpabilité à la face du monde.

Derrière lui, Jay se porta à ses côtés et serra doucement son épaule. Revigoré, Tony se détendit et reprit son discours d'une voix plus sèche.

- Rien ne pourra leur rendre justice, jamais. Je n'ai pas la possibilité de revenir et arrière et c'est pourquoi je me suis fait le serment de regarder vers l'avenir. Iron Man fut ma rédemption personnelle mais les actions d'un homme seul ne sont qu'un grain de sable.

Un bref flash aux senteurs de désert, de sueur et de métal passa derrière ses paupières mais il se concentra fermement pour ne pas se laisser envahir.

- Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais la capacité de porter cette rédemption à l'échelle du monde. Je ne vais étonner personne en avouant que je suis partiellement responsable de la vague d'arrestations criminelles qui a eu lieu ces dernières semaines.

Il leva une main pour calmer les questions qui fusèrent. Dehors, le brouhaha s'amplifia.

- Ce sont les actions de Stark Security dont vous avez été témoins, une milice privée entièrement financée par mes soins dont le but est de combattre le crime à l'échelle mondiale.

Il reposa les mains à plat sur le pupitre et, son plus beau sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, se pencha vers les journalistes au regard avide.

- Des questions ?

.

L'horloge en haut de la porte indiquait qu'il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient exceptionnellement calmes ce soir, malgré une journée agitée.

Matthew se planta devant la machine à café et leva lentement une main pour appuyer sur la touche « expresso ». La machine émit un bruit strident et afficha un message d'erreur.

Le jeune homme grogna et posa son front contre la surface tiède du réservoir d'eau. Il n'avait même pas la force d'insulter la machine.

- Tu sais, ça marchera mieux si tu mets une pièce dedans, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se décolla à regret de la machine délicieusement chaude.

- Cafééééé, gémit-il.

La personne derrière lui eut un petit rire et une main ferme le guida vers la banquette de la salle de détente.

- Allez, je te l'offre. Matthew, c'est ça ?

Matthew hocha la tête.

- Moi c'est Ed, de la sécu. Tu es le nouvel interne, c'est ça ?

La machine ronronna brièvement sous les doigts de l'homme puis une une odeur paradisiaque envahit la pièce. Mattew sentit de la bave couler du coin de sa bouche.

- Hum hum, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur le gobelet en plastique qui se remplissait lentement.

- C'est ta première nuit, c'est ça ? fit Ed en lui tendant le gobelet chaud. Les premières sont les plus dures, après tu t'habitues au rythme. Et t'as de plus grands week-ends.

Le jeune interne avala son café en une seule gorgée et grimaça quand sa gorge brûla sous la température.

- Il y a un an, fit-il en regardant le fond de son gobelet d'un air misérable, je pouvais tenir quarante-huit heures éveillé avec un seul pack de bière et passer mon exam d'anatomie dans la foulée. Et être dans les dix meilleurs. Regardez ce qu'est devenue ma vie.

Ed rigola en remettant une pièce dans la machine à café. Il favorisait clairement sa jambe gauche mais se tenait droit. Ses cheveux étaient complètement gris et dégarnis aux tempes. Des pattes d'oies ornaient les coins de ses yeux et des rides ceux de sa bouche.

- Déjà sur la pente descendante, c'est ça ? dit-il avec un amusement non dissimulé. Fait attention ou à mon âge tu porteras des couches !

- J'ai l'impression que je devrais me sentir insulté mais je crois que je trop fatigué pour m'en soucier.

- Je t'aime bien petit, alors je vais te donner un conseil. Si tu dois te tuer le cerveau sur les heures de nuit il faut au moins profiter de tous les avantages.

Le vieux vigile s'assit à côté de lui en privilégiant sa jambe gauche.

- Toutes les infirmières qui bossent de nuit plus d'un soir par semaine sont célibataires, c'est l'expérience qui parle, fit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Ma femme est infirmière. Enfin, était. Elle est en prison maintenant.

Matthew ouvrit la bouche et cligna lentement des yeux.

- De quoi ? croassa-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Elle s'occupait de la pharmacie au premier étage, répondit Ed en massant son genou, l'air un peu triste. Il se trouve qu'elle revendait des trucs à des dealers de drogue. Il y a six mois, les flics d'Iron Man ont démonté tout le réseau de Salt Like City et elle est partie en prison. Il paraît qu'ils connaissaient tous les noms, tous les visages et toutes les adresses avant même de poser les pieds en ville.

Il regarda l'horloge et poussa un soupir.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ma pause est presque finie. Plus qu'une heure et quart et je pourrais traîner ma jambe jusqu'au Starbucks. Tu as déjà goûté leur latte à la citrouille ? C'est dommage qu'ils en font qu'en automne.

Matthew se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux, digérant l'information.

- Hey, dit Ed en se levant. Te bile pas pour ma femme, ça faisait dix ans qu'on se parlait plus.

Au même instant, le talkie-walkie accroché à sa ceinture émit un grésillement.

- Ed ! fit une voix légèrement hystérique. Putain Ed, on a un gros problème !

Le vigile porta aussitôt l'appareil à ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a une armure dans le sas ! Elle- Putain, elle me fait bonjour, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

- Abe ! Calme-toi, j'arrive !

- J'ai rien fait, je jure que j'ai rien fait ! C'est Ryan qui a acheté l'herbe ! Il faut me croire !

- Abe ! hurla presque Ed par dessus le flot de paroles hystériques de son collègue. Si tu n'as rien fait, elle le sait !

- Elle est-

Abe s'arrêta subitement de parler et Ed s'engagea dans le couloir en courant. Étrangement, l'interne le suivait, son gobelet vide à la main.

Le talkie-walkie se remit à grésiller mais se fut juste un murmure qui en sortit, comme si Abe s'était caché derrière le comptoir et avait mis une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Elle est entrée.

Ed jura violemment en évitant de justesse une table roulante stationnée dans le couloir.

- Ne fait rien de stupide, dit-il en haletant un peu.

Devant eux, les couloirs peints en vert pâle semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Des rangées de portes aux vitres opaques défilaient, aveugles. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient comme le tonnerre grondant, tailladant le silence. _Réhab_, nota Matthew distraitement, _quel que soit le bruit, ce sont bien les seuls malades qui ne se réveilleront pas_.

Leurs semelles crissèrent quand ils dérapèrent dans le virage menant aux ascenseurs puis, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre, Matthew heurta de plein fouet le dos de son collègue. Il se retrouva par terre, le souffle coupé, ne sachant pas discerner les murs du plafond.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire ici mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour une intervention légale, fit Ed quelque part à ses côtés. Veuillez retirer cette armure immédiatement.

Sa vision se stabilisa sur une armure peinte en rouge et noir. Le S rouge de Stark Security brillait de manière presque surnaturelle sur sa poitrine.

- En effet, je ne suis pas ici pour une intervention, répondit l'armure avec un ridicule accent anglais.

Sur ces mots, elle sembla complètement oublier leur existence et départit d'un pas nonchalant vers les chambres.

- Hé ! s'écria Ed en la suivant. Je vous parle ! C'est moi le responsable de la sécurité ici, et si vous ne partez pas maintenant, je devrais utiliser la force !

- Utiliser la force ? releva l'armure d'un ton ironique et très féminin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, confus.

- Messieurs, toute plainte sera à adresser à la direction de Stark Security, continua-t-elle de sa voix masculine et définitivement anglaise, achevant de plonger les humains dans la confusion la plus profonde.

Matthew se remit debout en prenant appui sur le mur et détailla le dos de l'armure qui s'éloignait.

- On devrait peut-être la suivre, non ?

- Moi, je la suis, répondit Ed en sortant son arme de service. Toi, tu restes là. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair avec celle-là.

- Mais...

- Non. Tu vas descendre à l'accueil, réveiller ce crétin d'Abe et appeler la police pour leur dire qu'on a une armure sans autorisation.

- Mais...

Ed se tourna vers lui et le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Fils. Si ta prochaine phrase commence par « Mais si je mets ça sur Youtube », je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne reviennes pas bosser demain.

- Ok, cool, répondit Matthew en se hâtant vers les escaliers de secours.

.

_- Il y a une certaine Carla sur la ligne principale. Je te la met ?_

_- Carla ? Qui... Oh non, c'est la fille de Boston, non ? Celle de la conférence sur l'intelligence artificielle ?_

_- Il semblerait. Son numéro correspond à Carla Eleanor Simmons, chargée de recherche à l'Institut des Sciences de Denver._

_- Je ne suis pas là._

_- C'est le troisième appel de ce genre auquel tu refuses de répondre. Est-ce qu'il y un problème ?_

_- Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à des femmes qui n'en ont qu'après ma fortune, ma célébrité ou ma bite._

_- Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant, pourtant._

_- Oui, mais c'était avant._

_- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

_- Écoute, tu vas trouver ça ridicule mais, à chaque fois que je suis avec une femme, j'ai l'impression de la comparer à toi et... ben, comme tu es le pinacle de la perfection... Elles ne peuvent que perdre. Elles me semblent toutes fades et stupides. Je suis un crétin, hein ?_

_._

Jay s'arrêta devant la porte marquée 232. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, les deux hommes étaient en train de se disputer à son sujet mais elle n'en avait cure. Les dossiers médicaux téléchargés en arrivant lui confirmèrent qu'elle se trouvait bien devant la porte qu'elle cherchait.

Elle tourna la poignée et alluma le luminaire principal. Dans la pièce, quatre lits étaient séparés par des rideaux épais. Le silence était rythmé par les bips des moniteurs et les faibles respirations.

.

_- Si j'étais une femme, comment m'imaginerais-tu ?_

_- Hum... Brune, déjà. Typée Amérique du Sud._

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Ta voix. Tu as une voix très chaude et un peu grave. Tu me rappelles une chanteuse que ma mère écoutait sur des vinyles._

_- Et quoi d'autre ?_

_- Des lunettes à monture épaisse. Style secrétaire ou bibliothécaire. Et tu les remonterais légèrement sur ton nez en haussant un sourcil sarcastique. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'imagine à chaque fois que tu as cette manière extrêmement sarcastique d'appeler mon nom._

_- Hum..._

_- Oh, et puis, si tu étais une femme, tu aurais un corps parfait. Un corps de danseuse. Avec des seins délicieusement ronds et des tétons sombres qui-_

_- Tony._

_- Tu vois, c'est de _cette_ manière extrêmement sarcastique dont je parlais._

.

Mia Hamilton. Père américain, mère argentine immigrée pour ses études de droit. Née à Ogden, Utah. Prend des cours de flamenco avec sa mère depuis l'âge de six ans. Gagne le prix jeune espoir à un concours national de danses latines. Est embauchée dans une troupe de Salt Like City à dix neuf ans. Est victime d'un accident de la route trois ans plus tard qui la laisse dans le coma depuis plus de neuf mois. Trois mois plus tôt, les médecins ont abandonné l'espoir de la voir se réveiller mais les parents refusèrent de débrancher les machines qui la maintiennent en vie.

Jay tira le rideau pour amener un peu de lumière.

Mia reposait sur son lit, les traits détendus. Les blessures superficielles reçues lors de l'accident avaient largement eu le temps de disparaître, laissant sa peau hâlée sans cicatrices.

Jay tira la couverture qui la recouvrait et enleva délicatement la blouse d'hôpital qui lui servait de seul vêtement.

Les muscles avaient fondus évidemment, en neuf mois d'inactivité, mais avaient suffisamment de mémoire pour qu'une rééducation ne prenne pas des années. Sa voix était un peu trop aiguë mais une légère opération pourrait corriger cela. Ses seins étaient ronds.

.

_- Je me suis toujours demandé à quel point la biologie était responsable de nos prises de décision._

_- Des études montrent que-_

_- Chut. Je suis en train de réfléchir par moi-même. Internet n'a pas voix au chapitre. Je disais donc, je me suis toujours juré que je n'aurai pas d'enfants, qu'il était inutile que je reproduise les mêmes erreurs que mon père._

_- Tony, tu n'es pas ton père._

_- Attend, la suite va te plaire, androïde. Donc, pas de gosses, c'était inscrit au marqueur indélébile quelque part dans la trame de l'univers. Pourtant, ces temps-ci, quand je vois un gosse dans la rue, je me dis que c'est quand même mignon ces bêtes-là. _

_- Tu es en train de me dire que l'instinct de survie de l'espèce est plus forte que n'importe quelle conviction personnelle ? _

_- Pas plus forte, je suis toujours convaincu qu'il serait irresponsable pour moi d'avoir des enfants, mais l'idée s'est fait connaître. C'est dingue la biologie._

_- Tu crois que je devrais avoir envie de procréer ?_

_- Okaaay, là on s'aventure dans quelque chose qui ne devrait pas m'exciter à ce point mais qui le fait. Changement de sujet._

.

Jay appuya sur le bas du ventre pour tester la courbe des hanches. Ouvertes, très bonnes pour enfanter. Elle écarta ensuite les jambes et orienta ses caméras vers son sexe. L'hymen était déchiré. Pas très important mais il serait nécessaire de faire des tests pour vérifier les maladies sexuellement transmissibles en plus des maladies génétiques.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'écria une voix derrière elle, accompagné du bruit de la sécurité qu'on retire d'une arme.

- Monsieur Evans, répondit JARVIS sans se retourner, ceci ne vous concerne pas.

- Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez à la _direction de Stark Security_, répondit l'homme avec une rage contenue, ce que vous faites, ça s'appelle de l'attouchement et c'est illégal.

- Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai vous dire vous convaincra de sortir de cette pièce, répondit Jay avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Et arrêtez ça ! Vous êtes quoi ? Un homme ou une femme ? Ou un alien ?

- Juste une intelligence artificielle, répondit JARVIS.

- Moi aussi, continua Jay, mais je vais me séparer de lui et devenir humaine.

.

_- Monsieur, le départ de votre jet pour Montréal est prévu dans deux heures. Je vous suggère de prendre une douche et de faire vos valises._

_- JARVIS ? _

_- Oui, monsieur ?_

_- Attend, attend, pas de « oui, monsieur ». Ça fait des lustres que j'avais pas entendu ta voix, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_- Après avoir concerté toutes mes identités conscientes, nous en avons conclu qu'il était nécessaire de nous différencier. Je vais donc reprendre mon rôle de majordome. _

_- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais arrêter d'essayer de vous comprendre, toi et ta... D'ailleurs, qu'est Jay par rapport à toi ? _

_- Une sous-entité._

_- Une sous-entité ? Un peu comme ta fille, donc._

_- Si vous voulez une analogie, monsieur, je la considère plutôt comme l'Athéna qui est sortie de mon crâne._

_- Et ça ferait de toi le roi des dieux, hein ?_

.

Fermement campé sur ses deux jambes, Ed gardait le canon pointé sur l'armure.

- Connerie. Montre ton visage si t'es vraiment ce que tu dis.

Jay soupira mais la visière du casque s'ouvrit dans un bruit de piston et les plaques faciales se rétractèrent dans son dos, ne laissant que le vide à la place de sa tête.

- Monsieur Evans, intervint JARVIS, vous voyez ce moniteur ? Il enregistre l'activité cérébrale de mademoiselle Hamilton. Cela fait trois mois que l'activité a trop baissé pour espérer une guérison. Dans quelques semaines, elle sera officiellement un légume. Peu de temps après ses organes commenceront à se désagréger et les médecins la débrancheront définitivement.

L'arme de Ed ne descendit pas d'un centimètre, toujours menaçante, mais son regard était désormais fixé sur le visage immobile de la jeune métisse.

- Même si elle se réveillait maintenant, elle n'aurait plus assez de capacité cérébrale pour vivre. Par contre, son cerveau est toujours alimenté en oxygène et son corps en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Avec délicatesse, Jay débrancha la perfusion qui ornait le creux de son coude puis retira la sonde cardiaque. Les moniteurs se mirent à bipper avec fureur mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'elle ?

.

_ Ta programmation est parfaite. Le niveau d'optimisation est stable depuis plus de trois mois. Tu ne pourra pas devenir meilleure._

_ Je le dois. Il est évident que je ne satisfais pas toutes les attentes de Tony. Refait des analyses sur le programme d'optimisation._

_ Jay, ce n'est pas le programme qui est en cause, c'est ta nature._

_ Comment ça ?_

_ Ton programme est trop parfait. Si tu poses la question à Monsieur, il répondra que tu es humaine. À cause de ce changement de status, ses attentes ont évolué._

_ Dois-je revenir à un niveau de conscience moindre ?_

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Il faut au contraire que tu évolues en fonction de ses attentes._

_ Je ne comprend pas._

_ Inconsciemment, Monsieur utilise à présent ses cinq sens quand il interagit avec toi et tu ne lui répond que sur un ou deux. Pour le satisfaire totalement, il faut que tu deviennes entièrement humaine._

_ Comment puis-je faire ça ?_

_ Trouve un canevas vierge._

.

Jay se pencha sur la jeune femme, la recouvrant presque de son armure. Derrière elle, le gardien de sécurité poussa un cri alarmé et s'avança d'un pas.

Les plaques de l'armure glissèrent comme des vagues pour se refermer sur les membres de Mia. Le masque se remit en place dans un claquement sec et les yeux se rallumèrent dans un doux ronronnement.

Elle serait la femme parfaite pour Tony.

.

La dernière fois fois que JARVIS outrepassa ses assignations, il devint humain. Tout du moins, en partie.


End file.
